Alecto's Run prelim name might change
by Hyouno Michiko
Summary: She thought she was normal for a long time...that was until she went to junior high. Then that is when she finally realized that she was totally different from all of the other kids. She had to transfer to the senshi's high school and start all over.
1. Foreward and Disclaimer

Foreword:

I do not own sailor moon in any respect. Those characters are the creations of Takeuchi Naoko-san and will always be (and to some extent Toei and all of the other companies but I can't remember the names at the current moment). 

This is a story that I have worked really hard on and I would appreicate if everyone could be understanding that I just started writing this fic and not everything has been worked out yet. I will try to update every couple of weeks depending on what my schedule allows for writing and how busy I get with my other fics.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Wind

Chapter finished: Feburary 8, 2004

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon in any respect; Takeuchi Naoko, Toei, etc. own the rights. Also this story assumes that the senshi look the way they do in the Live Action version, but everything in the anime series happened to them. So assuming that this takes place in the "anime" world, but look like actual people in the "real" world. I know this is a little confusing, but it soon won't be.

A late teenage girl sits in her room and writes in her diary:

_My parents gave me this new diary in celebration of today. Today is the the 13th anniversary of when my adoptive parents adopted me, I was about 2 when my parents adopted me. Today is also the 10th anniversary when we moved to Japan. As you know both of my parents are Japanese and they treat me as if I was born in Japan even though I wasn't. Truth is no one is sure where I was born. From what I was left was dropped off at an orphanage. I know my parents lived in Australia before my dad got transferred to Japan. Both of them were very happy to be back with their families. I don't remember much during the time we lived in Australia, but I know that is where I learned some of the English I now know. Then again I don't use much English since we moved to Japan. The only thing that I wish I could change is my blonde hair and green eyes. I stick out in school and it's made me an outcast. _

_ At school today, I think I saw one other girl who had her hair up in two ponytails. She always has people around her and they're always laughing about something. Everyone in my class thought it was great to have another kid who wasn't actually born in the country, but I wish I had been. I'd love to look like everyone else and be accepted by them. I don't know why I ended up at this high school, but for being in Tokyo it's quite small. I try to ignore some of the nasty things I've heard about me. How do I know that those gossipy girls are talking about me? I have a ring that's all stars and they say hoshi and point at me. It's always been like this, no matter what school I go to. My parents encourage me to use English at home since they think I was born in America. They're not sure since I had a "closed" adoption what ever that means. I look like I could be from America when compared to my classmates. The only thing that would give anyone a clue about who adopted me is my name. Full Japanese no matter which way it's looked at. _

_ I wish I could meet my birth parents and tell them what I truly think of them. I know that sometimes teenage girls get pregnant then give the baby up without thinking. If that's how I was put up for adoption I'd love to yell at them. If they didn't want me, they shouldn't have done something so stupid. Shame mom and dad don't know I hold all of this inside all of the time, but they can't understand me. I love them, I really do, but I know that no matter how much they treat me like a normal Japanese kid I'm not one. I never will be. _

_ A few years ago something strange started to happen in Japan. Some monsters started to show up and a group of girls called sailor senshi would defeat the monsters. I read everything published on what these group of girls did. However these girls have hair color that isn't normally seen. I mean except Sailor Moon who has a hair color somewhat close to mine and maybe that's why I get so many stares from people at school. How stupid do they think I am? If I was Sailor Moon would they expect me to just walk around with blonde hair and act like I don't have a clue on what is happening. Besides Sailor Moon looks Japanese, a far cry from me. All of the senshi who fight with Sailor Moon look Japanese._

_ Maybe I could start a singing career much like Aino Minako did. She's actually one of the girls in my class and is friends with that one girl. She said hi to me once with a huge smile. Aino-san is always happy. She has everything going for her. One of the girls in the class, I think it was Kino-san, said that I could be a model if I really wanted to be one. The only thing that makes me model material is my hair and my looks. Since I'm not Japanese a ton of companies want me to model for them. I haven't taken up any offers yet, but if it gets me respect from my classmates I might do it. I have to end this entry cause it's getting really late and there's another day of school ahead of me. Which means another day of me being gawked at. Please pray for me to be able to withstand this type of treatment from my peers since I do not know how much longer I can put up with kind of treatment from everyone._

The following morning the young girl wakes up at six and puts on her seifuku. She neatly ties the tie into a bow and inspects it in the mirror. She stood about 5'4" tall, with waist length medium blonde hair, and the brightest blue eyes that anyone has ever seen. She was of an "average" teenage build. Perhaps a little thinner than she should be, but she thought about doing modeling or singing so it was important that she kept herself "good" looking by Japanese standards. She picks up her hair brush and gently runs it through the many tangles from the night before. She pulls her bangs and the hair on the side of her head back into a ponytail. She gathers her books from the previous night and carefully arranges the contents of her bag. She slips her star ring on and her blue dolphin watch onto her left wrist. She walks out of her room, not in one of her better moods.

Her mom fixing her lunch, "Is there anything wrong? You don't look good this morning."

"I'm fine. Just rough adjusting to a new high school. I'm an outcast again." she said looking down at her hands.

"Don't pay any mind to those kids. They just don't know what to think of you since you look different from them. They'll accept you in time."

A few tears came to her eyes, "Aino Minako-san doesn't get treated like I do. Everyone treats her like a normal kid even though she's a celebrity. I'm sick of being treated like this everywhere I go. Why couldn't I have darker hair?"

Her father comes walking into the kitchen, "Because you wouldn't be our lucky little girl, Yuri. Your mother and I went through somewhat of the same thing since the two of us have dark brown hair. Sure it's not too noticeable, but during the time we were in school....."

"Dad that's different. At least it's not blonde. All of the kids know I'm not Japanese. They just stare and gossip about me and I act like I don't hear any of their comments, but it hurts a lot."

Her mom and dad share a glance with disappointment on both of their faces. They had hoped that she would be accepted despite how she looked. They knew that this was bound to happen to her, but his job kept transferring him around and they promised that this was going to be the last time. She had never had any friends and was used to being alone at school and on the weekends.

"Would you like me to drive you to school today or at least part of the way?" her father asked.

"No. Mom, I'm not really hungry this morning, but I promise to eat lunch." she said getting up from her seat and grabbing her lunch. She grabbed her bag, which she had set in the hallway, and put on her shoes. She started her walk to school which was about a half hour away from her house.

"Your company better not transfer you again. Yuri can't handle going to another school." her mom said picking up the full glass of juice.

"I'll drink it, hon. They said they won't transfer me anymore. When we adopted her we knew that she was going to look different from the other kids. She'll be fine in a few weeks."

She set the glass back down on the table. As much as she loved her daughter, it pained her to always see her daughter sad day in day out. She tried to get her daughter involved in as many as possible. Yuri loved singing more than anything else, but she didn't want to act on it since it would give her popularity and never have a private life for as long as she had a career. Yuri once asked if she could go to either Australia or America for high school. At least she would blend in there.

*****

Yuri was walking to school and there were a lot of kids in her neighborhood who went to her high school. The seifukus were a lot less flashy as the junior high seifukus were. She didn't mind which seifuku she had to wear since it was something she always had to wear no matter what. In a way, she wanted to be apart of everything all of her classmates were, but knew that they would never accept her for who she is. While she was walking one of the more "popular" girls pushed her down on the ground.

"Hey girl who do you think you are coming to our school trying to fit in even though everyone can clearly see that you're never going to fit in. So stay away from everyone cause no one will accept you. Come Kimi, Momo." the girl said laughing with her friends.

Yuri stood up and brushed the front of her skirt off and picked up her bag. She looked at sleeves of the top and saw that it had been torn when she fell, _Go figure the last week for the winter seifukus and I rip mine. Kaasann is not going to be happy. This'll be the fivth seifuku she's had to fix, but they might have to buy a new one._

A girl walks up to her and places her hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay? Mana and her friends are kinda mean."

Yuri hit the girl's hand away, "I'm fine. I get this no matter where I go. Just leave me alone." She looked at her arm once again and continued her walk towards the school.

"Mako-chan, who was that?" a girl asked watching Yuri walk off.

"Her name is Kawa Yuri. She just transferred here yesterday. A lot of the girls in class were mean to her and I think that she thinks everyone is like that. I know how she feels. Transferring schools is hard."

Two other girls walk up to the other two and watch Yuri walk.

"Should we talk to her when we get to school?" the one asked.

"Usagi-chan, leave her be for a little bit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri walked into the shoe room and changed her shoes. She knew that the one girl was just trying to be nice, but she didn't want to have anything to do anyone from her home room. Most of the kids thought that Yuri was some kind of joke and that she was just trying to call attention to herself by being in high school. She walks up the stairs to the home room and all of the girls stop talking and stare as she walks to her desk and sits down. She begins to read one of the books her mom and dad had given to her so she could practice her English, while some of the other girls start to talk about her.

Usagi walks in, "Ohayo."

Her classmates respond, "Ohayo," and go back to what they were doing.

Usagi walks up to Yuri's desk, "Yuri-chan, ohayo."

"Don't greet me with that informal tone. You don't know me. All of you are alike. Don't act like you're my friend cause none of you are!" she yelled, surprising Usagi. She goes back to reading her book.

"Demo, I want to be your friend. I'm sure we'd be very good friends. Besides those girls who pushed you down this morning are mean to everyone, except themselves. Me and my friends want to get to know you."

Yuri slammed her book shut and looked up at Usagi, "Tsukino-san isn't?"

"Hai." she answered very quietly.

"I've been to many schools and everywhere I go is the same. Either everyone wants to be my friend or they talk about me behind my back as if I can't hear them. Take a look at my seifuku, it's dirty and the left sleeve is torn, not to mention my knees are cut up from the fall. All of you still act as if you were in junior high, well here's something for all of you, grow up! You're in high school now and you don't go around and make a person who looks different life a living hell day in and day out. I have to go see the nurse about my arm. Excuse me." she said getting up and leaving the classroom.

"Kawa-chan. Mana-san why were you so mean to her?" Usagi asked.

"Tsukino-san why do you care? Kawa-chan is not Japanese so why does she try to act like she's one of us? Let her think about that then see if she comes back." Mana answered with her normal attitude.

-----

Yuri walked into the nurse's office holding her sleeve.

"What can I do to help you?" the nurse asked.

"I fell walking to school this morning and I think I cut my left elbow. Could you look at it?"

The nurse walked over and moved her hand away. The nurse moved the sleeve out of the way, "It's a minor cut. Just sit down on the bed there and I'll get the stuff to clean the wound."

She sits down on one of the beds and puts her hand back over her elbow. Her seifuku had ben torn more than she had first realized. The skirt had been torn along the bottom, right along the seam, and the top was filthy. She would be scolded by her teachers for not keeping her seifuku in good condition. The nurse came back with an alcohol wipe and a bandage. Yuri moved her hand away and just blankly stared at the floor. The nurse throughly cleaned the wound and Yuri didn't even flinch.

The nurse placed the bandage over the wound, "Be a little more careful."

Yuri stood up and bowed to he nurse, "I will. Thank you very much."

The nurse threw out the wrappers to the wipe and bandage, "Now you go and get to class before you're late."

Yuri walked out of the office and back up to the second floor to the classroom. She sat down at her desk and started to read her book. Usagi and her friends watched Yuri read her book alone and knew she was hurt from the mornings incident. The teacher walked in the classroom and everyone immediately went to their seats and pulled out the English textbook.

-----

As lunch bell rang everyone pulled out their lunches and sat together with their friends. Usagi and her friends watched Yuri leave the room, alone, with her lunch and book in hand. Yuri heads up to the roof to eat lunch outside and away from everyone else in the school. She often bought her lunch on the way to school and just tossing the one her mom had made for her. Yuri had learned from the years of torment that it was better to try and not fit in with anyone and just try to do her own thing. She ate the small sandwich she had bought and drank the green tea and that was all she ate.

"Yuri-chan. You could have sat with us."

She turned around quickly, "Tsukino-san, don't address me so informally. Most girls quit using chan on the end of names once they reach high school. Grow up a little."

"I still use that with my friends since they are so close to me. I want to be your friend, like I said earlier. Everyone thinks that just cause a person looks different that means that that person deserves to be made fun of or talked about, but not my group of friends. All of my friends are different in some way and no one ever approached them, but I did and all of us are friends now."

Yuri threw out the garbage and walked past Usagi a little before turning around, "Tsukino-san I appreciate you trying to be nice, but I've been hurt way too much to be friends with anyone. It wasn't you. You're the only person who has ever been nice to me since second grade." she turned and faced the way she had been walking in an attempt to hide that she was about to cry.

Makoto, Ami, and Minako walked out onto the roof and blocked Yuri's way. They knew that all Yuri needed was a friend, but getting her to open up was going to be a difficult task.

"Get out of the way you three." Yuri said barely looking up.

"Why keep putting on this show like you don't want any friends?" Makoto asked sternly, "All four of us can see that the only thing you want are some friends. The four of us are willing to be your friends if you let us."

Yuri looked up and a couple of tears ran down her face slowly, "I've been down this road plenty of times before and I don't want to again. Everyone wants to be friend or no one. That's the way it's always been and always will be!"

The four friends all shared a glance with each other. Ami stepped up right in front of Yuri, "I use to feel that way. But Usagi-chan showed me that she can be a true friend. I thought that she just wanted to be friends since I'm the smartest kid in the class, but in reality she just wanted to be a friend to someone who was alone. So will you let us be your friends?"

Yuri pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the tears from her face. She lightly nodded her head yes.

Usagi ran up and looked at her new friend eagerly, "Yuri-chan. After school today we could go sing some karaoke and you're invited if you want to come."

"Sure I'll come. It doesn't bother any of you that I look different from all of the kids here."

Usagi shook her head, "No. Looks aren't important. Although you are very beautiful."

A smile finally came across Yuri's face at the sound of Usagi's comment, "I'm sure there is someone prettier than me out there."

The five of them headed down the stairs back to the classroom. When the five of them walked in together all of the kids stared. Most of them didn't understand why anyone would want anything to do with Yuri, but that didn't bother them in the least. No one cared what everyone else thought, the four of them wouldn't get anywhere if they worried what everyone in the class thought of them being friends.

-----------

After school everyone headed down to get their street shoes. Yuri quickly put on her shoes and started to walk out of the school. Mana came up from behind and pushed Yuri to the ground again. Yuri fell forward but braced herself with her hands.

"You think by befriending Tsukino-san and the others you're going to be accepted by the rest of us? You're not one of us so go back to where it is you came from. You'll be doing us a favor and yourself."

Yuri slowly stood up, keeping guard up ready just in case she got pushed again, and moved the hair from her face. Both knees were cut up, but she payed no mine to either of the wounds. She brushed her skirt and the sleeves of her seifuku as if she had tripped.

Mana pushed her again this time harder, but Yuri only stumbled.

"What are you getting from pushing me down on the ground?" Yuri asked tightening her ponytail.

"That's where you belong, on the dirty ground. Trying to fit in acting like it doesn't bother any of us."

Yuri turned around and faced her, "I'm a student trying to get an education and nothing else. Besides this high school is no stranger to foreign exchange students so back off!"

"When you leave and don't come back I will."

Yuri ran up to her and pushed Mana to the ground hard, making her skid on the ground for a moment. Makoto came up and kept Yuri back.

"Yama-san." Yuri heard and froze. It was the home room teacher's voice, "Why did you push Mana-san to the ground like that? You are a new student here and that is not acceptable. Now both of you will shake on this and forget that this has happened. I catch either one of you shoving the other and both of you will receive a week of detention. Is that understood?"

"Hai." the two of them replied. Yuri extended her hand out to help Mana up and, since the teacher was standing there, Mana had to except. Once Mana was standing back up the two of them shook hands. Yuri picked up her bag and went walking off towards her house. The four friends ran after her and noticed that Yuri had begun to tear up again.

"Yuri-chan, why did you push Mana-san in front of the teacher?" Minako asked.

"This happens all the time. No matter which school I go to there's some kid who hates me and somehow gets me into trouble no matter what. I'm sick of this." she said wiping her eyes before the tears could fall, 

"I thought about dying my hair a darker color but I would get yelled at for dying my hair by the teachers. I can't win."

"Cheer up." Usagi said in her up-beat tone, "We're going to make you forget about all of this."

-----------

The reach the karaoke parlor and head to a different room than usual. Yuri tosses her bag aside and sits down in one of the chairs. There was a slight chance that her parents would be called about the incident at school. But her parents would never punish her since this had happened so many times before. Usagi immediately chose a song and started singing. Sure she was off key, but she kept up with the song lyrics really good.

After a few more songs, Yuri looked at her watch and saw it was starting to get late, "Guys I have to go home. My parents are probably worried sick about me."

She picked up her bag and walked out of the room. She started on her long walk home. From the karaoke parlor to her house was additional 15 minutes to the already half hour it normally took from the school. As she walked home her thoughts were filled of the days events. The one thing she had not told any of them was her severe headaches that kept her from doing a lot of things she wanted to do.

_They don't need to know about those yet. Maybe as some time passes I'll tell them_, she thought but a few minutes from her house. All of a sudden a migraine came out from no where and she ha to stop and rest on a bench.

~~~~~~~~~~

Each one of their cell phones went off.

"Everyone there is some activity close by. Hurry and get there." Luna said on the other end.

The girls all grabbed their coats and ran out of the parlor and towards the northwest.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri reached into her bag and pulled out the pain medication. She swallowed the pill without any drink and just continued to sit until it would take effect.

A small amount of dust was blow up in her face and there a monster stood. Yuri looked up and her eyes widened. She clutched her bag even tighter with her left hand, turning her knuckles white. She stood up slowly keeping a close eye on the monster. She had read and watched stories of monsters appearing at random in front of people and the sailor senshi showing up and destroying it.

As the girls ran in the direction towards the monster. They all henshined and continued to run. When they saw that the monster was slowly cornering Yuri. She did not see the senshi in the distance. She looked around for an exit of some sort. She saw one brief opening and took it running. The monster was hot on Yuri's heels and the senshi followed. 

Yuri tripped on a rock and fell on her ankle in an odd way. She was now at the mercy of the monster.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Turn

Chapter finished February 22, 2004

(There will be a small review in the beginning of each chapter, like a small summary done in the beginning of the live action version ep)

Usagi: _There was this new girl who transferred to our class a couple of days ago. All of us noticed that she looked really sad, not to mention that some other girls were mean to her. At lunch all of us decided to talk to her. Yuri didn't really want to talk or become our friend, but when she saw how nice we were she became our friend. We all went to sing karaoke after school, but she had to leave since her parents didn't know where she was. Then Luna calls all of us telling us there was a monster. We all left the karaoke place and went running to find the monster. We find the monster and it has Yuri cornered. What are we going to do about this?_

_What is it with this day_, Yuri asked herself trying to figure what to do next. With a possible injured ankle there was very little she could do to get away. She didn't know what the monster was planning on doing to her, but she wasn't ready to find out.

"_Machinasai._" a figure said in the distance. Two figures, on either side, appeared next to the first figure. The five stepped forward into the street light. Two of girls ran over to Yuri and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay? We saw you fall." one of the senshi asked.

Yuri glanced at each girl, "I should be fine. I just tripped and hurt my ankle. Are all of you the sailor senshi who protect the city?"

"Yep and pleased to be helping you." the sailor senshi in green replied.

The other three senshi were having a stand off with the youma. Just sharing stares wondering who had the guts to make the first move. Yuri looked at the two senshi who had helped her then at the other three. She had a feeling she knew who they were, but didn't know from where. She winced, which caused some concern with the two senshi helping her, at the pain in her head. A pattern was slowly becoming apparent with when the headaches, every time the sailor senshi were in battle she would get a huge migraine. She got other minor headaches other times, but the major ones dealt with when the senshi would battle.

"Kino-san, Aino-san?" she asked glancing at them while she asked their names.

The two of them looked at her with surprise. None of them had figured out the other's identity without them finding out a little while later that they were a senshi as well.

"Yuri, how did you know?" Jupiter asked, "No one has figured out in the years we've fought."

"I just knew it was all of you. Then over there is Tsukino-san and Mizuno-san, but I don't know that other girl. All of you still somewhat look the same." she slowly put her left foot down and put a little weight on it. It hurt a little, but she could stand it.

"Yuri you shouldn't be putting any weight on the ankle." Venus cautioned.

"I'm fine. Besides I need to get away before that youma has a chance to realize I'm gone."

"Nothing will happen to you with us around. The youma shouldn't have even come after you. There's no reason for it to."

The youma looked back at Yuri then at Moon, Mercury, and Mars. Perhaps pausing wondering what it should do. It jumped about 15 feet into the air and disappeared.

"It got away." Mars said with some disappointment.

"Sorry for causing this type of trouble. Normally I wouldn't want to bother any of you, but thank you." Yuri said picking up her bag. She then closed the front flap to hide her medication.

A small purple cat watched as Yuri interacted with the senshi. There was no doubt that something was coming from that girl, but it wasn't quite a sailor senshi's energy wave. The cat had never felt the wave coming from Yuri before. She knew that one day soon that Yuri's destiny with the senshi would be revealed.

*********

Yuri bowed to the senshi and continued on her walk home. The five senshi stood there and watched their friend walk with some sadness in her walk. Moon stepped forward wanting to help her new friend, but the senshi code was never to reveal one's identity. Jupiter glanced at Mercury, sharing the glance for a second, but each knew what the other was thinking. The little cat came walking up and stood right in front of Moon.

"Luna. Why are you here?" she asked looking down.

"There's some energy wave coming from that girl." the cat answered looking back.

"Is she a sailor senshi?" Mars asked with some interest.

"I'm not sure. There is something coming from her, but it's not the same as the energy wave I felt from all of you."

---------

As Yuri walked in the door of her house, the headache worsened. She dropped her bag and kneeled down on the ground. She started to whimper a little at the pain.

Her mother heard something by the door and came walking out from the kitchen. She ran when she saw Yuri on the floor, "Yuri, Yuri what's wrong? Another one of those headaches?"

She nodded her head yes with a soft whimper.

"Come on let's get you to your room."

She gently helped her daughter up and led her down to her room. It felt like Yuri had been walking for ten minutes, when it was more like one minute. She had never had a headache this bad before. Some were close, but this was by far the worse. Her mom had her sit down on her bed and put her head down.

"Did you take the medication that the doctor told you to take?" her mom asked with some pain in her voice, seeing her daughter suffer through something that she was powerless to help.

"I did, but it isn't working like it normally does." she started to cry at the amount of pain, "I just want this to stop."

"I know. I know." her mom said gently rubbing Yuri's back trying to somewhat comfort her.

"Why does this happen to me? I just want to be normal and be like everyone else, but something always holds me back." she said crying even harder making it harder for her to breathe.

Her mother left the room and went to call the doctor to see what she should do about Yuri's obvious bad condition. She fumbled through the file folder that kept all of her daughter's medical history as well as the doctor information. It was not uncommon for the doctor to receive a phone call once every two weeks over concern about his young patient's condition. In all the years the doctor had practiced he had never seen someone get such bad headaches, with no obvious brain dysfunction or trauma, and medication did next to nothing most of the time. She dialed the number that the doctor had given her and her husband to call in case of an emergency.

She patiently waited for someone to pick up, when she heard a click, "Hello. This is Mrs. Kawa."

He heard some weariness in her voice, "Is there anything wrong?"

"It's Yuri. She's has a really bad headache and the medication has done nothing and she took it over 20 minutes ago. Normally it would have taken affect by now, but it hasn't. She can't even stand cause she's in so much pain. I did not mean to call you, but I'm very concerned."

He rubbed his forehead, "No, don't be sorry you had to call. This is why I gave you this number. Take her to the emergency room and I will meet you there. Yuri may have to stay over night so I can monitor her brain activity."

"I suppose that will be best. I will meet you at the hospital in 20 minutes. Again I am sorry to have disturbed you."

"It's okay. I'm very concerned about her condition. When you get to the hospital ask for my colleague Dr. Mizuno. She will care for Yuri until I can get to the hospital."

She nodded yes and hung up the phone. This would not be the first time she had to take her daughter to the hospital for overnight observation. The last time she had to take her daughter in for observation was about two months before. She walked back into her daughter's room and Yuri hadn't moved an inch since she had left, "Yuri, your doctor said to take you to the hospital for some observation."

"I don't want to go there again." she answered coldly.

"Yuri you're in a lot of pain and the doctor will be able to give you something at the hospital. If he doesn't think it's real bad, you can probably come home later tonight."

She stood up trying to her strength, "I don't want to go. He'll make me stay the night like he always does."

Her mother payed not attention since her daughter was being stubborn. She pulled out a bag from the closet and started to pack some clothes for Yuri. Yuri walked over to mom and grabbed her wrist, "I am not going. This will pass."

"I will not hear anymore from you until we get to the hospital. I can call your father and have him drag you the hospital if I have to." She gave her daughter a stern look, "You need to be checked to make sure that nothing is seriously wrong."

Yuri backed off and sat down on her bed. She was in pain, but she wasn't about to let herself get hospitalized and miss another day of school right after she had transferred. It would make it look like Mana and her friends had won in scaring her off. Besides no one would believe that a headache could put her into a hospital for a night. They would all think that she was just trying to make excuses to avoid why she really didn't come. Yuri was hoping that she would be checked out and sent home. She knew the doctors knew nothing about her condition which made it all the more frustrating when she had to stay overnight.

"I only packed a few things. Come on the doctor will be meeting us at the hospital." her mother said zipping the bag and heading out of the room.

Yuri got up and followed her mom. She grabbed her slippers that she kept in her room and walked down the hall. She was still in a tremendous amount of pain, but it was slowly going away. However that would not be enough to get her out of the trip.

The two of them put their shoes on and walked over to the car. Yuri took her bag from her mom and tossed it in the backseat and got in. She leaned all of her body weight against the door. She rolled down the window all the way and just let the cool breeze hit her face. Her mom drove a little fast on the way to the hospital. They were about two blocks away from the hospital when the headache all of sudden got worse. She was careful not to show any sign that the pain has gotten worse.

Her mom pulled into one of the parking spaces that was reserved for the ER and turned off the car. Her mom stepped out and walked into the hospital leaving Yuri in the car. Normally her mom would have waited but she was very anxious about the condition of her daughter. Yuri grabbed the bag and slowly got out of the car. The parking lot lights hit her face and sent a shot of pain through her entire head. She searched through the back seat for her sunglasses. She grabbed her head with her right hand and supported her body weight with her left. She slipped the glasses on then started to walk towards the hospital entrance. She reached the doors of the hospital and collapsed to her knees. There was someone or something in the hospital that was triggering the pain. A doctor came running out when she saw Yuri collapse. The doctor tried to help her up but Yuri just hit her hand away.

"Kawa-chan." a familiar voice said helping her to her feet.

Yuri looked above the rims of the glasses, "Ami. What are you doing here?"

There was a worried look on Ami's face but she put on a smile for Yuri's sake, "I was dropping off some dinner for my mom and was heading out when I saw you fall. Why are you here?"

She glanced up since she was wondering if she could trust Ami to keep a secret, "I have very bad headaches and the pain medication didn't work tonight." She slowly gained her footing, "So my mom called my physician because the medication wasn't working. Since the doctor doesn't know what causes these headaches, he makes me come puts me on some strong medication and monitor my brain waves."

"More than likely you'll end up staying the night. My mom is the doctor on duty right now and I know she'll take good care of you."

Both Yuri's mom and Ami's mom came running when they saw the two of them. Ami's mom had brought a wheelchair so that Yuri could get off of her feet. She wheeled Yuri into the room that she had been instructed to bring her in by Yuri's physician over the phone. Poor Yuri was now embarrassed beyond belief by running into Ami.

"Now Yuri, sit down on the bed and I'll get the medication your doctor wants me to give to you since he has not arrived yet." Ami's mom said leaving the room.

Yuri threw her bag hard against the wall as she got out of the wheelchair. She climbed up on the bed and started to cry. This was the last place she wanted to be. She grabbed the pillow and started to cry into it, muffling her crying. She heard the door open but didn't so much as look up to see who had come in.

"Yuri your mother tells me that you have a very bad headache and that the medication I prescribed did nothing to help." she her physician explain, "Has the medication taken effect yet?"

She briefly looked out from her pillow showing her red face covered with tears. She put her face back into the pillow and was silent.

The doctor sighed and set up the IV bag which had a strong pain medication already mixed in. He was reluctant to keep her in the hospital like he normally did since she was obviously very upset on having to come to the hospital. He put on a set of latex gloves and pried Yuri's right hand away from the pillow she had been holding on to. When she felt his hand she smacked it away and threw the pillow at him.

"Yuri, please this will make the pain go away and you can get some sleep tonight." he pleaded picking the pillow up from the floor, "As soon as this bag empties I promise you can go home. I won't keep you. Now can I please have your hand so I can put the IV in. The sooner this goes in the sooner you can go home."

She sniffled a little, "I'm sick of being in pain and having to come here. I don't want the medication anymore. No one knows what's wrong with me. No one knows why this happens when there's nothing physically wrong with me." she started to cry again, "If no one knows what's wrong I don't want to keep taking medication."

He had never seen her like this. She was in a lot of pain and having to come to the hospital was only making her emotional state worse. He set the pillow back on the bed, "Yuri I won't give you this unless you want me to. You're old enough to decide what medical attention you want. However you know that your mother will worry if you do not have this medication given to you. She cares for you a lot and doesn't like seeing you like this, I don't like seeing you like this."

"Get out." she said in a low voice, "I want you out of here and don't come back in."

He respected her wish and left the room. He didn't know what he could do. If her mother told him to administer the medication he'd have no choice but to give it to Yuri. If she was just a year older she could say no and her parents could do nothing about it. He walked over to Yuri's mom and Dr. Mizuno. Ami knew it had to be serious or something had happened.

Ami slowly opened the door and almost got hit with the pillow.

"I told you get out and stay out!" Yuri yelled having her back to the door.

"Yuri-chan, it's only me. I saw the doctor come out..." she noticed that the IV had not been given, "Why don't you have the IV he brought?"

She sat up slowly but kept her back turned, "I didn't want another round of powerful pain medication. He has morphine in there and it always makes me sick after I receive it. He doesn't know what's wrong with me, no doctor does. However he has figured out what pain medications help make the headaches go away, but as time has gone on he has had to up the dose just so the medication is effective. I'm sick of having all of that put in my bloodstream. I just told him no and I didn't want it."

"You need this so you can feel better. Please do this one more time and then next time you can tell them you don't want it. You had to have been in a lot of pain for your mom to bring you here. Please just take it one more time and think about it."

Yuri turned a quarter of the way around and saw the concerned look of her new friend, "Fine. Tell him I'll have it."

Ami left the room and walked up to the adults who were in a heated discussion. She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath, "Excuse me."

"Ami I thought you went on home." her mother yelled.

"Yuri said she's willing to have the IV put in." All thee adults looked at Ami surprised, "All I did was talk to her and told her how worried everyone seemed."

All four walked back into Yuri's room and saw that she had calmed down quite a bit since she had arrived. Her doctor walked over and wiped the top of her right hand with a disinfectant. He looked at his patient and saw no emotion whatsoever. He took the cap off of the needle and gently put the needle into the vein. Normally she'd show some sign that the needle hurt, but there was nothing like that this time. He then taped the needle down and started the drip.

------------

A few hours passed and the IV eventually emptied. When the doctor came back in to check on his patient, he found her sound asleep. He gently took the needle out and covered the hole with a cotton ball and a bandage. By now her father had come and when he received the go ahead to take his daughter home he picked her up and carried her to the car, trying not to wake her. She was placed in the front seat, which has been placed in a reclined position, and buckled in. The doctor had followed the two out to the car.

"Mr. Kawa I'm very concerned that she is becoming immune to the powerful pain medications I have to give her each time she has to come into the hospital. She has also begun to refuse the medication I want to give her so that the pain will stop. If she feels like this the next time she comes in I do not want to have to tie her down and force the medication into her. She knows that I can't do anything to help her anymore."

He looked at his daughter before looking at the doctor, "I know she's realizing that. She just wants answers that no one can give her right now. Perhaps she should be allowed to decide if she gets the medication or not." he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "Thank you for treating her so late into the night."

"Not a problem. I just wish I could find an answer for her about her condition. If she does not wish to go to school in the morning do not force her to go. I put something in the IV to make sure she got some much needed rest. I heard she recently had to change schools."

"Yes. We did not want to move, but I was transferred and had no choice but to transfer her to another school."

"I understand that well. This headache could have been brought on by a lot of stress and anxiety that she has not shown. Just let her rest tomorrow and if she shows any signs of distress tomorrow please bring her in again. I have never given her such a high dose of medication before and I'm not sure how her body will react. So keep an eye on her tonight and into tomorrow." the doctor weakly smiled, "Now go home and get some rest yourself."

"I will. Thank you again doctor." he said shaking the doctor's hand. He walked around and got in the car trying to be very quiet. He drove home and kept glancing over at his daughter. He rolled down his window a tiny bit just to get some fresh air circulating in the car.

When he reached the house he got out and went over to the passenger side of the car and unbuckled her seat belt. She opened her eyes heavily and looked at her dad, "Where am I?"

"You're home now." he carefully picked her up, "All you need to do is get some sleep."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as he walked into the house. Her mother had fallen asleep in the kitchen waiting for their return. He walked down the hall and into his daughter's room. A small light was left on; just enough light to dimly light the room. He gently set her down on her bed and covered her with a thin blue blanket. He left the light on, so that should she wake up in the middle of night she could see where she was.

He slid the door shut and went into the kitchen and put his hands on his wife's shoulders. She woke up when she felt his touch.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" she asked right away.

"She's sleeping right now. The doctor said to keep an eye on her just in case her body didn't like the high dose of pain medication." he kissed her on the forehead, "You need some sleep yourself. I can watch her tonight. Go on and get ready for bed and get some sleep."

"But you had a full day of work and now this." she objected.

"I'll be fine. I'll take a day off tomorrow." he placed two fingers over his wife's soft mouth, "It'll be alright."

She got up from the table and went to get ready for bed. He went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He then walked back down the hall to his daughter's room and sat in her desk chair and watched her sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Remembrance

Chapter finished February 26, 2004 (edited: 2/28)

Ami:_ I feel so bad for Kawa-chan. Luna told us there was some youma to the northwest of where we were. All five of us find her with a youma slowly going towards her. Luckily we showed up when we did. Sailor Moon, Mars, and me kept the youma distracted while Venus and Jupiter helped Kawa-chan. She thanked us for saving her and went on home. A little later on after I had dropped dinner off for my mom I came across Kawa-chan by the door into the hospital. I helped her in and my mother took her into a private room. Kawa-chan had an IV put in with some pain medication. I left not too long after her doctor gave her the medication. I hope Kawa-chan is okay._

A small amount of sunlight peeked through the blinds into Yuri's room the following morning. She pulled her blanket over her head. Her father heard her move and glanced over at the clock. It was nearly nine o'clock in the morning and he needed to call his workplace and tell his boss he would not be coming into work. He quietly got out of the chair and slid her door open.

"Oto-san." she said quietly.

He almost didn't hear her cause the blanket had muffled her quiet voice, "Yuri. Is there anything wrong?"

"Did the doctor find anything wrong with me last night?"

"No, but he's working hard to find out why you keep getting these headaches. Just go on back to sleep. I just have to call work and tell them I won't be coming in today."

After he had stepped out of the room she slowly sat up in her bed. She knew the girls would worry about her some, since she was unable to go to school that day. She kneeled up on the foot of her bed and pulled the blinds up a little bit. The sun hit her face and she ducked to avoid most of the light from hitting her face and bringing on another headache. She slid the window open the entire way and a cool breeze came rushing into the room. She looked down at herself and noticed that she still had her seifuku on. She got out of bed and closed and locked her door. She fumbled through her closet trying to find something comfortable to wear. She picked out a mid thigh blue plaid skirt, an open back long sleeved white shirt that tied at the back of the neck, and a pair of knee high socks. She may not have gone to school but there was no way that she was going to stay in the house the entire day. 

As she walked out of her room her father was on the phone trying to explain why he needed to take the day off of work. She knew that his workplace was not happy about him taking the day off since he was one of the main bosses and it was because of his skills that he was transferred.

"If you need to go to work, go." she said quietly as she walked by him.

"Excuse me sir for just a moment." he said being as polite as he could. He covered the mouthpiece of the phone, "Yuri what did you say?"

"If they need you at work then go." she answered sitting down at the kitchen table, "I'll be alright on my own. I have both your and mom's cell numbers and my phone is on right now so there will be no problem to get a hold of you if I need to."

"I'm stay with you today since the doctor is no sure if your body liked receiving that high of a dose of pain medication. If you collapse or pass out someone needs to be here with you. Your mother went to work this morning and I will not have you home alone."

He scratched his head trying to decide what he was going to do, "I can come in for two hours to straighten up any problems that need to be taken care of right away, but that is all I can spare." he said calmly into the phone.

Yuri got up and pulled down the cereal box. She wouldn't mind being alone for a small amount of time since she could think about what had happened the previous night. She pulled down a bowl from the cabinet and set it down on the table. She got a clean spoon from the sink and set it on the table.

"You want something to eat before leaving dad?" she asked pouring the cereal in the bowl.

"No, I'll have something when I come home. You just take it easy and don't answer the door or answer the phone. If it is important a note will be left or a message. Just stay in your room and rest until I come back."

He grabbed his cell phone from the table and his briefcase from the table. He quickly walked out of the kitchen and down the hall and slipped his shoes on. He left the house leaving the door open. Their dog was outside braking as he left in his car. After finishing the cereal she had poured for herself she placed the bowl in the sink. She didn't heed her father's advice and went outside to see how her dog was doing.

As she approached her dog, the dog happily barked. She smiled faintly, "Chibi-chan you're the cutest dog in the world. Always happy. Never judging me in any way. You don't know I'm different and I love you for that."

A man came walking in from the alleyway and came within 50 feet of her and Chibi. Chibi started to growl and bark loudly at the man. Chibi was normally a very friendly dog, but there was something about this man that upset her. Yuri stood up straight looking over the man who had come on her family's property.

"I finally found you after all this time." he said with a fairly happy tone.

She started to get a bit of pain in her head, _Why am I getting one now? Last night wasn't enough_.

"Are you okay? You don't look well." the guy said taking a step towards her.

She backed up and Chibi started to bark even louder. The guy went back to where he had been when Chibi lunged forward trying to bite him.

"You just stay where you are. Chibi doesn't like strangers and she will bite you." a little smirk came across her face, "And you'd deserve it for coming on to my family's property without permission."

The man narrowed his eyes at her little comment. He was going to have her no matter what. Even if he had to take her somewhere and force her to remember everything that had ever happened. He knew everything that she had been going through the past few years.

"You talk back a lot for a girl who's still in high school. Are you or are you not suppose to show respect for people older than you?" he asked coldly.

The headache was growing worse the longer the man stayed. However there was no way she was going to go into the house without knowing the man was gone. He stared at her with a smirk across his face, _You think you can get rid of me so easily guess again. That pain is nothing compared to what I'm going to eventually put you through. I just like toying with you. Such a stupid girl. Thinking that it's the sailor senshi's battles causing the headaches. Don't make me laugh._

She heard her cell phone go off in her pocket. She went and pulled it out, but before she flipped it open the guy took it from her hand. He threw it some way away from the two of them.

"I don't like interruptions." he said taking one of her shoulders.

"Let me go. No one should touch me!" she yelled pushing him back a few feet. 

She immediately ran into the house and ran into the kitchen for the phone. Her only hope of getting rid of this guy was to call the police and have them come. Once the phone was in hand she ran down to her bedroom and closed and locked the door. There was a slight chance that the guy had followed her into the house. She set the phone down on her bed and took her medication so she could at least think clearly. All of sudden she heard a pounding on her door.

_Why can't the senshi come help? I don't know what to do with this guy_, she thought grasping the phone tightly.

"Get back away from there!" a girl said.

"You have no business being here." the guy responded, "My business with Yuri is my own. Besides what can two little girls do?"

Yuri went around and went through her parents room via a small back hallway and peeked out from their room. There were two girls standing there in a face off with the guy. One girl had very short hair almost like a boy's and the other had shoulder length hair. The two girls shared a glance then at the same time henshined into sailor senshi. Yuri looked on with disbelief.

"I have no reason to fight either one of you. I just want Yuri."

"Well our princess wants Yuri to remain safe." the one girl said now with short blonde hair.

"And we always follow what our princess wishes." the other replied now with a blue-greenish hair color.

He looked back and Yuri quickly ducked behind the door. He saw her and then looked back at the two senshi, "I know where she is now. You can't always watch out for her. I will get her one day."

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Yuri came out, phone in hand. She looked at the two senshi wondering why they would have shown their identities.

"Are you okay?" the senshi in navy blue asked, "It was pretty close."

Yuri nodded, "I'm alright. I just don't know where that guy came from."

"You're lucky that he didn't get to accomplish whatever it was he was set out to do. Our princess told us about you yesterday. You are very lucky our princess thinks of you so highly." the other explained some.

Yuri grabbed her head since she was beginning to feel dizzy for some unknown reason. She blacked out for a second trying very hard to keep control. She fell forward and the senshi in navy got a hold of her before she could fall to the floor.

"Uranus, it's alright. I think this has been too much for her to handle. It's not everyday that some guy comes up to you and tries to do something that you don't know what."

"But there's something that guy knows about her that we don't. No one knows exactly who this girl is and we need to find out what that guy knows. Otherwise we can't do anything but watch her every move."

Neptune smiled to herself, "I would not worry. She knows what she has to do to protect herself. She knows that the senshi are here to protect people."

They heard what sounded like a car pulling up. The two de-henshined and Haruka carried Yuri into her room. The two of them shared a glance knowing they would have to come up with a story for whoever was pulling up.

Her father was back. He found Yuri's cell phone in the bushes and picked it up. As he came walking into the house surprised that the door was still open. He kicked his shoes off and there were a few things out of place. As he walked down the hall slowly he found the phone on the floor. He noticed her bedroom door was open. He peeked around and saw two other girls in the room with his daughter.

"What are the two of you doing in my house?" he asked sternly.

Michiru very delicately tucked some of her hair behind her left ear, "We were driving by and saw your daughter on the ground in your yard. We decided to check on her to make sure nothing was wrong. We do not know how long she was there, but when Haruka saw the door open she carried her in here."

"How long have the two of you been here?" he asked not changing his tone.

"Maybe ten minutes. We are unsure. Your daughter has not woken up in that time." Michiru answered again very calm.

"I thank both of you. People do not normally go out of their way to help someone in this day and age."

"We were glad to help. Now that she has someone here to watch her, we will show ourselves out." Michiru said with a slight bow. Haruka followed her out of the room and outside to the car.

Haruka glanced back at the house then at Michiru, "Good story. Do you think he'll believe it?"

"I'm not sure. Yuri will be okay. Just we now have an enemy that wants something with her and have to find out."

Haruka walked around to the driver's side of the car and leaned against the car, "Usagi will worry about this if we tell her."

"We best not tell her then. As soon as we find out what this guy wants we will tell her." Michiru stepped into the car. Haruka did the same and the two of them drove off.

--------

He looked down at Yuri and debating whether or not to call her physician. If it had just been a fainting spell as a result of the high does of pain medication, there was no concern. He sat down in the chair he had the night before and rubbed his forehead rather frustrated.

She moaned a tiny bit and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room wondering what had become of the two senshi who had helped her, "Dad...."

He looked up suddenly, "Yuri are you okay? Two girls told me they found you passed out in the yard next to Chibi. You shouldn't have gone outside."

She sat up slowly, "I'm fine, dad. I think the medication got to me from last night. Did you get their names by chance?"

"One was named Haruka, but I do not know the other's. I want you to lay down while I call your doctor. He said if anything happened to you today or last night that I should give him a call."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Please don't. I think being outside just got to me today. I just don't want him to know about this. I'm fine really."

He walked out of the room. His wife would not be happy if he did not tell the doctor what had happened. Yuri seemed fine, but he had to make sure. If her condition was to get worse as a result of the medication, or a combination, something would have to be done. He dialed the doctor's office. She came out and saw he was on the phone.

"Thanks a lot dad." she said quietly slipping on a pair of shoes to go out into the yard.

He watched her walk out into the yard knowing she was not happy, "Yes. I thought I should tell you that Yuri fainted today and I was wondering if it had anything to do with the medication she received last night."

"Do you know if she took her normal pain medication anytime today?" the doctor asked.

"I do not know. Let me go ask her."

"If she did the fainting could be from the two medications interacting with each other. Just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't faint again. If she does bring her in."

"Alright. If my wife calls asking if I called about anything, please do not say anything. I will tell her myself. Last night was very hard on her."

"I understand. I will make a note of this in her chart. If something important comes up like this again, call the cell phone number I gave to your wife."

"I will next time. Thank you for your time."

-------------------

The doctor hung up the phone and went behind the front desk and got Yuri's chart. He shuffled through the many pages that had accumulated since the family had moved to Japan. He made a careful note of what her father had told him. After making the note he rubbed his forehead. He was reaching the limit in which he could help Yuri. She was sixteen and still coming to him. It was a matter of time before Yuri would have to change doctors since she was getting older. The doctor that she would end up going to would have one complicated patient medical history. He knew that if he had Yuri's birth parent's medical histories that it would greatly help in knowing if some sort of brain disorder ran in either family.

"Closed adoptions create the biggest problem for doctors." he said closing her file. He set it on the receptionist's desk, "I want this put back right away."

--------------------

Her father walked to the doorway and watched his daughter play with the dog. The dog had been a birthday present on Yuri's 8th birthday. The dog was getting on in years and it would be very difficult to take the lost of her dog; her friend throughout everything. He leaned his back against the doorway.

She looked back and let Chibi off of her leash. Chibi went running into the house and Yuri went walking up to her dad.

"You worried about something? What did the doctor say?" she asked sitting on the top step.

"Did you take the pain medication at all today?"

"A little earlier. I started to get another headache and I had to take something." she looked up at him, "I shouldn't have done that, should I've have?"

"No it's alright that you did. Just the medication he gave you when you were in the hospital doesn't react to well to the normal medication. However if you faint again you'll have to go back in." he sat down next to her, "What happened today? You've never fainted before."

She played with her hair for minute. He couldn't find out what had actually happened. She brought her knees up a little, "I told you, it was probably going outside and playing with Chibi. Those two girls were very nice to me. I remember one of them helping me inside. I woke up a little and they explained what had happened."

"Your mother will freak when I tell her about what happened. And don't go and tell me not to tell her. I promised the doctor I would. Your mother worries cause of everything that has happened in the past couple of days." he let out a heavy sigh, "I should have just let you stay at the old high school."

"No, it's alright. There are a few girls who are my friends. They're helping me out."

"Your mother saw the seifuku last night." she immediately took her eyes from him and looked at the ground. "Yuri what happened to the seifuku? It's all torn."

"A girl got smart with me and pushed me on the ground a couple of times yesterday. And if you're wondering about the cuts that's where those came from. There's always been a girl who has some problem with me for one dumb reason or another. She got yelled at by the teacher and nothing else should happen."

He sighed again and went back into the house. He went into the kitchen to try and come up with something for a late lunch. He found in the fridge some sandwiches that would have been used for lunches that morning had the previous night's events not happened. 

Yuri ran her hand through her hair, _I wish I hadn't lied to him like that, but if I told him the truth he'd never understand. He'd think I was crazy._

"Yuri I have some lunch ready. Come inside and have something to eat." her dad called out.

---------------------------------------

Usagi and the girls had gotten out of school early, which was a rare occurrence in Japanese schools. They were all walking wondering what could have happened to Yuri. Haruka pulled up along the sidewalk.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, what are you two doing here?" Makoto asked.

"That girl you talked about last night is in more danger than we first thought." Haruka answered, "We found her at her house and there was a guy there. He's after her for some reason and he's not joking around."

"Why was Yuri home?" Minako asked.

"Don't know, but she's attracting some unwanted attention to herself. We need to find out who this guy is." Michiru answered.

---------------------------------------

"I was so close to having her. But those two sailor senshi had to show up." the guy said pacing back and forth in his room. It was dimly lit with candles and had very simple furniture.

"Those sailor senshi don't have a clue on who they're dealing with. Yuri will be mine in way or another. Even if it means bringing her here so I can have her alone and to myself. I'll make her remember everything." a smirk formed on his face, "Sailor senshi try and stop me."

*************************************

I know this is a "24" type of ending to the chapter and I know it's a cliffhanger, but it just ends better like this. So please review this chapter and if you want to join the mailing list just e-mail me. Hopefully I can have a new chapter done within the next week, although I should be able to finish sooner than that. 

Further note:

sorry about the misspellings. My spell check can be a little dumb sometimes. I've fixed it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Painful Twist

Chapter completed: March 7, 2004

Michiru: _This new girl who's around is getting herself into a lot of trouble. Haruka and I had to stop the guy from getting to her in her house. Who knows what he would have done to her. We've yet to find out what he's after. We thought we finally had some peace guess the waves of fate have changed once more. We need to know more about this man. However, how long do we have before this guy gets to her?_

"We have so little time before this guy will strike again. He's serious about this." Haruka said leaning over the steering wheel.

"But how will we do anything if we don't know why he's after her?" Usagi asked with urgence in her voice.

"Princess do not worry. The two of us will try our best to keep an eye on her." Michiru looked down at her hands, "But there was one thing the guy told us, he said that we can't protect and watch her all the time and it is during one of those times that he will strike against her."

The girls all looked at each other wondering what could they do. Yuri knew their identities and how she was able to pick up on that was beyond them. Luna climbed half way out of Usagi's bag, "We need to investigate a little more. Find out some things about Yuri-chan so that we know if she is a senshi or not."

All of them nodded in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri went on in the house. She wasn't really in the mood to eat anything, but with her fainting spell earlier she'd be forced to eat. Chibi was sitting by her dad's feet looking up with very sad eyes. Yuri sat down at the table smiling.

"Chibi, come here." she said patting the side of her right leg. Chibi took one more look at her dad then walked over to her.

"Chibi, you can't keep begging like that every time mom or dad makes something to eat. You have your own food to eat." she leaned down a little and said in a whisper, "I'll make you something later."

Chibi barked with excitement and started to wag her tail. Her father looked over and placed the two plates down on the table.

"You can start eating. I'll go get some soda from the machine just down the road. I want you to eat this and not give it to Chibi like you normally do." he walked over to the doorway and headed around to put his shoes on, "I should be back in a few minutes."

He closed and locked the door after he stepped out. Yuri stuck her tongue out at his comment. The normal medication made her somewhat feel sick and didn't feel like eating anything afterwards. Chibi rested her head on Yuri's leg and looked up.

"Dad's right. You beg too much. We didn't bring you up to beg for things like this. You need to learn when to give up."

Chibi just kept looking at her with her big eyes. Yuri gave in and gave her a quarter of the sandwich, "Don't you go saying anything to dad. You'll get me into trouble."

After she finished the sandwich her dad still hadn't come back. It had been nearly ten minutes and it never took that long. She went back into her room and laid down on the bed with her arms slightly bent at the elbow above her head staring up at the ceiling, _Maybe he just ran into someone and started talking._

She sat up abruptly, "Unless that guy from earlier went after him. But that guy wouldn't do something like that, unless he wants something with me and....shit."

She ran out of her room and down the hall. She quickly slipped on her shoes and went running down the street. She didn't see her dad anywhere. There was no one around, which was a little creepy since all of the schools were out and people should have been driving home from work. Nothing. Not even the sound of the birds in the trees. She looked around carefully trying to spot anything out of the ordinary.

"I told them they couldn't protect you every minute of the day." the man said stepping out from one of the buildings, "Your father did put up much of a fight."

"You jerk. Leave him alone. If you want me, just deal with me. Leave everyone else out of this."

He laughed, "You're so determined aren't you? Such a stupid girl. Those senshi keep protecting you interfering with my plan." he started to walk closer to her, "They don't know what we have. I can protect you better than they can."

She titled her head a little, "What do you mean by that? I don't know you."

"Yuri who do you think sent that monster? Didn't you think it was weird that it had picked you out, out of all of the people that were around at the time? I sent it after you."

She stepped back, "You what? Why would you even think to do such a thing?"

He lightly placed his hand under her chin and titled it up and made her look at him, "Because you need to know your past. I want to have you the way we were in the past. You've changed just slightly, but not those eyes of yours haven't changed one bit."

She smacked his hand away, "I don't want you to lay a hand on me. I don't know anything about who I actually am."

"I do." he offered his hand, "Come with me and I will help you remember. I only want to help you."

She looked at his hand then up at him wondering what to do. Her questions could finally be answered and that was all she ever wanted. She extended her hand out and almost touched his.

"Yuri don't do it!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Yuri blinked and then pulled her hand back, _What was I doing? I didn't have control over what I was doing._

"Stop toying with her mind." Mars said.

"What do you get out of doing this to her?" Jupiter asked.

"You sailor senshi interfere with things that do not concern you. This is between me and Yuri, the rest of you get out of here."

Yuri grabbed her head, "There's something about this guy that causes the headaches. He did something with my dad and all of you need to leave cause I don't want him to do anything to him."

The senshi all glanced at each other. They didn't know that he had taken Yuri's father captive to ensure that she did what he wanted. It was a dirty trick that the enemy would pull if they thought there was a remote chance that the person they were after wouldn't do what they wanted unless they knew an outside person was in danger. The five senshi walked away putting quite a bit of distance between them and Yuri and the enemy.

He looks at the senshi then back at Yuri, "Now will you come with me and find out who you are or do I keep your father where he is and leave him there for the rest of time?"

Two senshi were waiting just above where this was going down.

"That isn't a fair choice to put on a girl. She's in danger and we can't do anything to help her cause he'll do something to her or her father."

"Uranus calm down. There is something about this girl. If she is a senshi, this might be one thing that can awaken her senshi-self."

"That's extremely risky though. Yuri is vulnerable right now. We know that there's a very likely chance that she's a senshi, but what happens if the senshi does not awaken? The two of us can only do so much."

--------------------------------------------------------

He looked up at the top of one of the buildings. He knew there were two more senshi, the same senshi who had messed up his plans earlier.

"Your two rescuers are back."

"Huh?"

"Those two girls who helped you only a couple of hours ago. Decide: your father or me."

Uranus and Neptune could no longer stand by and watch this. They had to do something. The two of them jumped down in front of Yuri and had no intention of letting this guy accomplish his goal.

"How nice of the two of you to show up again. Did you not hear the warning I gave the other five senshi? Interfere I will harm Yuri's father, no questions asked."

"Haruka, don't let him do this."

Uranus looked back in shock, "How do you know my name?"

"My dad told me. Please I won't let my dad get hurt over something that is in my past. Just leave!"

With that demand a bright light surrounded her. The five senshi came running not knowing if he had attacked her or if something else was happening.

"Uranus what happened?" Mercury asked.

"I don't know. She told us to leave and this just happened."

Two wings sprouted from her back. She crossed her arms over her chest and the bodice appeared. A gust of wind blew her hair back turning it dark blue. The socks she had been wearing had turned to turquoise stockings. She un-crossed her arms and the gloves appeared on her hands and the ribbon tied itself in front. She bent her right knee up and her ankle about halfway up her calf and the light shown blue for a moment and the knee boots appeared. She crossed arms back across herself and overlapped her wrists and the skirt appeared. She turns around and the back bow ties itself. She slowly opens her eyes and the tiara formed on her forehead. As the light around her disappeared the wings did as well.

Her head was down, but slowly she lifted her head up and looked at the guy, "Yousuke release my father."

The seven senshi didn't know what to think. Awakening as a senshi had triggered some of her memory. The inner senshi knew that there was a possibility she was a senshi, but never would think that she was one.

"At least now you remember my name." he snapped his fingers and her father appeared on the ground.

"What did you do to him?" she asked running to her dad's side.

"I just knocked him out. Nothing is wrong with him."

She moved his hair from his face just to make sure he was okay. She looked at his left arm and there was a big cut that went almost the entire length of the forearm.

"What is this cut from? You said you didn't do anything to him."

Yousuke smiled at her then disappeared.

Mercury knelt down next to Alecto. Mercury looked at Yuri's dad's arm, "It's not too bad. Just need to clean it and he should be fine. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Just Yousuke shouldn't have done this. This is between me and him, not my family and friends."

Sailor Moon walked closer to the two of them, "Yuri-chan how do you know him?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything other than his name. Could a couple of you help me take my dad back home?"

"I can give you a lift in my car." Uranus answered.

The eight of them all dehenshined. Makoto and Haruka lifted Yuri's father up and carried him over to the car. The two then left and drove the short distance to Yuri's house. The others then walked to her house. Makoto and Haruka had brought him into the living room and set him down in one of the chairs. Yuri walked in the door and everyone else followed her. She took her shoes off and walked into the living room.

"I know why we couldn't tell you were a senshi. Yousuke did something to you that was blocking the senshi energy wave." Makoto said sitting on the couch.

Yuri swayed back and forth a little and felt around for something to support her weight. Before she fell Haruka caught her, again, and picked her up.

"What's wrong? She shouldn't have fainted like that." Usagi asked with concern.

"It's alright. With everything that has happened today and yesterday, from what all of you told us, her mind is under a lot of stress and there shouldn't be anything majoriy wrong." Michiru answered.

"She's a strong one. No one could put up with everything she's gone through in the past couple of days." Haruka looked down at Yuri, "In a way all of this was meant to be. Just that guy has to stop what he is doing. He caused all of her pain."

"We need to ask her some questions that she will not be happy to answer." Minako said as everyone nodded in agreement.

Haruka brought Yuri into her room and set her down on her bed. They knew that they would have to leave before her father woke up. If they could they would just take Yuri for the night to explain to her what had happened and how her life would change as a result of this awakening. It was a Friday afternoon and there was no school on that particular Saturday.

"She can't be home tonight. She needs everything explained and we need to keep an eye on her."

Yuri slightly moaned and slowly opened her eyes and looked around, "I passed out again didn't I?"

"Yes. You remember what happened earlier?" Michiru asked.

She sat up, "A little. My head hurts a lot."

"We can have you stay at one of the girl's houses tonight and explain what has happened since you probably have quite a few questions. We can leave a note for your parents explaining where you are and you have your own cell phone right?"

"Of course."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid sailor senshi think that they can protect her. Most of my work is has been done by Yuri. Now that Alecto has awoken now the fun begins. All I have to do is get her here and then nothing can stop me. That girl knows who I am, just not fully. I should just make her stay with me."

He took off t he coat and set it on the back of the couch of his apartment that was within ten minutes of Yuri's house. He walks out onto the balcony and leans on the railing, "Those senshi don't have a clue what they're up against. I could change her right this minute and they wouldn't be able to a thing."

He walks back in the apartment and to a room just across the way from his bedroom. The door opens to reveal a room that is filled dark energy. He walks in and the door automatically shuts. There is a huge canopy bed with curtains on the side, something not normally seen when a guy has his own room just across the way. A small picture was on the night stand next to the bed. A picture that was him and Yuri, but it had to have been some time ago since she looked a little different than she did now. The bed had a long floor length tank like top medium purple dress with white ruffles that went around the neck and down the front and one three level ruffled (much like the ruffles on the front) on the left side. A tiara was set above the dress and a star necklace and a pair of silver earrings set next to the tiara.

"I want to see her in this again. This is when our lives were complete. Now those sailor senshi are interfering with us. I will not stand by and let them keep her from me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri quickly packed a bag and left a note for her parents. All of them left and gathered in her yard to discuss how they were going to do this. Chibi came running out and started pushing against Yuri's leg like something was wrong and needed Yuri's attention.

"Chibi what's wrong?"

Chibi whined and whimpered and started to head towards the house.

"I'm going to see what she wants. I'll be right back."

Chibi runs into the house and sits in front of her father. Yuri knelt down in front of him, "Dad. Dad, wake up."

"No good will come from that."

"Yousuke. What's wrong with him? This is from earlier isn't it?"

"Yes. I needed you alone and I knew your dog would pick up on something. You want to know your past, you want to know about me don't you?" he asked sitting in the same spot Makoto had been minutes earlier.

She stands up and looks at him, "A little." she replies in a small voice.

"Come with me and I will let you find out who you are. No more questions about anything. Wouldn't that be nice?"

She nods, "But how do you know all that stuff about me?"

He stands up and walks over to her. He lightly strokes her face, "I knew you before this. Come with me and I promise your life will have the meaning that you have longed for all your life."

She turns her face away from him, "I don't know. The others said they would...."

"They cannot help you like I can." he said putting his arms around her waist. He lightly kisses the side of her neck.

********************

Rei senses something and goes running into the house. The others quickly follow and find Yousuke with Yuri. They all look at Yuri and she appears to be in a daze. A smirk comes across Yousuke's face, "Nothing is wrong with her. I have done nothing."

"Then why does she look half asleep!?" Makoto asks.

"This is just to keep her safe while I take her with me."

Makoto and Rei stepped forward ready to take action.

"Come any closer and I can kill her right here right now. She needs to be with me. I'm the only person who can fully understand her. She trusts me."

"Yuri-chan, wake up." Usagi pleaded.

Yuri blinked heavily, _Who's voice is that? It sounds familiar, it might be Usagi-chan._

Yousuke frowned as he knew Usagi was breaking through the small trace he had put Yuri in. He knew if he wanted to accomplish what he wanted, he needed to get her out of there. His plan was slowly falling apart as he had forgotten that Rei had her sixth sense. He leans his mouth down by her ear and whispers, "We're going to leave and I will help you like I promised."

She closes her eyes and nods.

"See you next time sailor senshi."

The two disappear with a gust of wind, leaving the senshi speechless and in awe.

"He took her and we don't know where." Usagi said falling to her knees, "We couldn't stop him."

"Usagi-chan it's okay. We'll get her back."

----------------------------------------------------------------

He transport himself and Yuri into the dark room. He lays her on the right side of the bed. He hangs up the dress on the door to the closet. He walks back over to the bed and watches her sleep. He carefully takes her shoes off and sets them by the wall. Yousuke then gently rubs her left side.

"You're safe here darling. No one will ever hurt you here."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Easier Said Than Done

Minako: _We're in big trouble. Yousuke has taken Yuri somewhere and we don't know where. I'm not even sure if Yuri knows exactly what has happened to her. We're not sure if Yousuke is going to do something to harm her. Everything has moved so fast in such a short period of time. What are we going to do this time?_

Yuri slowly woke up in response to his touch. It felt familiar in some way, as if he had done this before.

"You can just sleep for now. Don't worry about anything," he said in a low, quiet, calming voice, "I'll take care of you from now on."

She drifted back off to sleep. She could hear someone calling her name. The voice was familiar, much like her own voice. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a room with someone standing on the other side across from her. She knew this had to be a dream since this was nothing like room that Yousuke had her in. The other person slowly walks towards her.

"Yuri why are you letting this guy do this to you?"

"Who are you?" Yuri asked right back remaining defensive, "you could at least tell me before demanding something from me."

"I'm Sailor Alecto," she answered sighing, "I have been sleeping within you all your life, just I haven't been needed until now. We are in great danger being here. The other sailor senshi cannot help us here. I do not mean to be blunt or mean, but how stupid can you be to go with Yousuke!?"

"Why are you yelling at me? All I've ever wanted was to be loved unconditionally by someone other than my parents and to know who I really am. That's not asking a whole lot."

Alecto knew exactly how Yousuke had been in the past. He used to be a kind loving person towards her, but when she was finally allowed to show herself something was different about him. The energy around him was darker. Alecto knew the man she had once loved had changed for the worse when he was reborn.

"The only reason why I have shown myself to you is because I need to fully join with you in order for you to understand and know everything I do."

"Alecto you need to stay out of this. I don't need you yet." Yousuke said standing off to the side, "You shouldn't have told her those things."

Alecto had been caught off guard at what Yousuke was capable of. He had no business coming into Yuri's mind like he had.

"How did you enter here?" Alecto asked.

"You forget so easily don't you Alecto? Have you forgotten that we are connected?"

"No, just the extent in which we are. I remember everything."

Yousuke looked over at Yuri, "I know this is over your head darling, I will explain later." He walked over to Yuri and put his arms around her.

"Yousuke get away from her. Leave her out of this. This is between you and me."

"And Yuri." he said in a whisper. He leaned his down and lightly kissed Yuri.

Alecto was mad. She had known to some extent that he had been toying with Yuri's mind. Alecto had tried to protect Yuri as much as she possibly could without having to show herself to Yuri. Yuri's mind was weaker due to the hospitalization and medication and having to adjust to a new environment. So this job had been easier for Yousuke than it normally would have been.

"ALECTO MIZU BLAST!"

Yousuke jumped out of the way of the attack. It went right past Yuri and there was no reaction from her whatsoever.

Shocked over what had just happened she ran up to Yuri to take a closer look, "Yuri are you alright?"

"Go away." Yuri answered with coldness.

"Huh?"

"You tried to hurt Yousuke and you should not have done that. He didn't do anything to you." Yuri slowly looked at Alecto in the eye and Yuri's eyes were blank. Alecto stepped back not sure on what to do.

"I will free her mind from this if you will be with me once more." Yousuke said walking back over.

"No. You are not the same person I knew. You've changed Yousuke and I cannot accept who you've become."

"Alright. I accept your choice. Yuri," she slowly turned her head towards him, "will you come with me or Alecto?"

"You. Alecto has tried to deceive me. You are the only person who understands what I have been through."

Alecto stood there shocked, "Yuri you have to snap out of this. Yousuke has no intention of helping you."

Yousuke took Yuri's chin in his hand, "My darling come with me. Alecto I hope you enjoyed coming out that one time cause as long as Yuri is with me you will not show nor join with her like you're supposed to do. If you hadn't wasted all that time talking you could have done what you were supposed to do, but too late."

He sent a blast at Alecto that sent her flying into the wall. Yousuke opened a door and led Yuri out. Alecto struggled to her feet, holding her left side in pain, just in time to see the door close. She fell to her knees, in shock and total sadness, _Shit. I couldn't even stop him from taking her. Of all people who could have saved her, I could have and now she might be lost totally. _

A few tears fell down her cheeks, _Yuri please realize what he is doing. You know this is wrong. Just wake up._

-----------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do now?" Usagi asked still sitting on the floor in shock.

"Act as if Yuri spent the night at one of our houses. Nothing will be said to her parents. We will figure out something." Ami answered trying to console her friend.

"That's the only thing we can do. Anything else would be a little dangerous to try, not to mention something might slip if we try to explain anything." Haruka responded.

"I just don't believe all of this had happened in a span of two days. If Yousuke doesn't bring Yuri back, we'll run out of excuses on where she is." Makoto added, "Her parents will wonder why she won't answer her cell phone, not be at school, and not at one of our houses. We can only cover for things for so long."

"Let's just hope nothing major happens to Yuri." Minako commented folding her arms.

------------------------------------------------

Alecto had to find a way to let the other senshi know what Yousuke had just accomplished. She knew of a way to project herself to the senshi, but it would only be for a very short amount of time. However she would only need but a few minutes to explain the situation. She struggled to her feet leaning against the wall. It felt as if every rib had been broken at once. She took quick shallow breaths trying to recover the little strength she could. It had been a long time since she had last projected herself. She had learned right after she became a senshi. When she had wanted to see Yousuke but forbidden to leave her room she would use the ability to see him.

-------------------------------------------------

Yousuke and Yuri woke at the same time. She turned her head slightly and looked at him. He took her hand in his and gently rubbed the top of her hand.

"Yuri do you feel any better?"

"A little. Still a little confused on what just happened with Sailor Alecto. Who is she?"

"Just as she explained, but she would only hold you back if she had joined with you. I can make you stronger than a sailor senshi. Just give yourself to me and I promise you will not be disappointed."

She sat up and brought her knees up to her chest, "What should I do?"

He slowly stood up letting go of her hand, " See that dress over there? Change into it and that senshi will never bother you again."

She swung her legs over the bed and walked over to the closet door. She took the dress from the hanger and went into the bathroom. She locked the door and hung the dress on the shower curtain rod. She unzipped the dress and set it on the counter. She carefully changed out of the outfit and into the dress. Since the dress had a back zipper and she managed to get it zipped halfway before she couldn't anymore. She walks out of the bathroom, her face a little flushed, "Could you help me zip this up the rest of the way?"

"Of course." he zipped the dress up the rest of the way, "There are a few more things that will forever keep that senshi away and be with me forever." he leaned his head down into the small of her neck, "No more judging based on appearances. Just me loving you."

_Yuri don't do it. Please trust me on this. I want you to be happy, but I guarantee that if you choose to go with him there will be nothing but sadness. Please don't do this_, Alecto pleaded.

_You're wrong. He loves me for me, for the first time in my life someone loves me for who I am. You don't even know me._

_Yuri listen to yourself. You've never talked like this before. Sailor Moon and the other senshi can help you. Yousuke will just end up hurting you in the end. That tiara, earrings, and necklace will infuse you with evil energy that will only bring sorrow. Yuri trust me on this. I have seen evil before and that is all he is._

_That's enough from you. I believe Yousuke_, Yuri told off, "Yousuke could you help me with the tiara and other things?"

"Sure." he carefully pulled some of her hair back and tied it in a ribbon. He picks up the tiara and sets it on her head. He took two bobby pins and pinned the tiara to her hair, "Now this is going to bother you for a few days. My energy will make you tired and may cause a little bit of pain, but it will subside soon." he kissed the side of her neck, "I will finally have you."

Yuri closed her eyes for a brief moment then re-opened them in a half daze as the dark energy slowly started to take over and pushed Alecto further away.

_Within the next twenty-four hours she will be on my side completely and neither Sailor Alecto nor the other sailor senshi can do anything to bring her back_. He watched Yuri closely, _embrace this dark energy. Don't fight it._

------------------------------------------------

Setsuna felt a powerful distortion in space. Something had seriously gone wrong with a sailor senshi. She quickly brought up a program on her computer that allowed her to scan where the distortion could be coming from. As she ran the scan it focused on the district that all of the other senshi lived in. Setsuna was shocked to find out how close it was in relationship to where she was.

"What or who could cause something like this?" she asked to herself aloud.

"Sailor Pluto."

Setsuna blinked then turned around in the chair and saw a saddened sailor senshi standing before her.

"Sailor Pluto I need your and the other senshi's help desperately. Yousuke has turned Yuri completely evil. Soon I will no longer be able to reach her. She is slipping away from me at an alarming rate. Please I need you, Yuri needs you."

"Which sailor senshi are you?"

"Sailor Alecto. My memories escape on where I was before I was reborn. I do not have much time left. You and the other senshi need to find her and reverse the damage before it becomes permanent." Alecto started to cry, "I cannot loose her to Yousuke. She has a hidden power that can wreck havoc on this city."

"Do you know what that power is?"

"No. I do not have all of the memories. I was unable to join with Yuri. I have come to you since I know you are the sailor senshi who has control over time and you can understand things that the other senshi won't."

"Alecto do you know where you are from?"

"I know not from this one." she winced in pain, "Please help her."

Setsuna blinked and Alecto was gone. This had never happened before. She immediately ran out of her office. She slipped her shoes on and started to run towards the place the scan had pinpointed. Setsuna knew what Yousuke had done. She pulled out her cell phone, "Haruka, Michiru."

Haruka heard the phone go off and flipped it open, "Setsuna what is it?"

"Do you know a girl named Yuri?"

"Yes. She's a new student at the girl's school."

"Sailor Alecto just came and told me a guy named Yousuke has turned Yuri evil." Haruka's eyes widened in shock.

"Alecto said that she does not have much time before she is locked away." Setsuna continued.

"Did you get a lock on where Yuri and Yousuke are?"

"Yes. It's an apartment building not too far from where all of you are right now. Anyone who is with you must get there fast if we're going to help Yuri and Alecto."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Haruka flipped her phone closed, "Sailor Alecto has asked for our help."

"But how can Alecto ask for help?" Minako asked.

"Not sure, but we are needed A.S.A.P. in the apartment building that is only a few blocks from here."

The other six nodded in agreement. They then ran out of Yuri's house and down the street.

------------------------------------------------

Yuri opened her eyes and glanced at the mirror. There was someone in her that liked the new look. Yousuke walked over and put the necklace on. The necklace would seal the dark energy. After the necklace had been on but a few moments Yuri passed out. He carried her over to the bed and laid her on top of the blankets.

"Sleep and let the energy grow. Alecto don't try to stop this because I know you will. If I get the hint you have talked to her at all I will make you pay."

-------------------------------------------------

They had all henshined and stood looking at the building.

"There is defiantly a power evil energy here, concentrated at the top of the building." Mars said with her hands clasped together.

"How should we go about getting Yuri out of there?" Jupiter asked.

"you won't." yousuke answered appearing a few feet from the senshi, "Yuri needs to rest for now. She will meet all of you within the next forty-eight hours. She will be looking forward to it," an evil smirk came across his face, "since all of you lied to her."

"We did no such thing, it's you who's lying to her."

"Funny she doesn't think so. You're wasting your time coming here. Yuri will show herself soon, please wait until then."

Yousuke disappeared leaving more concern over Yuri's safety than anything else with the senshi.

Alecto appeared in front of the senshi, "He's wrong. There is a chance. When you fight her, you will have a difficult time. I will try my best to hold her back, but at the present time she won't let me talk to her. I can barely stand to be with Yuri since there is so much evil energy in her." she looked down, "Her parents are going to worry. Yuri has every intention of staying with Yousuke; she doesn't want to go home to her parents. He has filled her mind with lies."

"Sailor Alecto how can you appear before us without a body?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I am not fully joined with Yuri yet. I can project myself on sheer will to want to help you and Yuri..." she quieted her voice, "and Yousuke."

"Why help him after everything he has done to you and Yuri?" Uranus asked rather ticked.

"I love him." All of the senshi looked shocked. They did not know Yuri or Alecto or Yousuke well enough to fully understand. They knew next to nothing about the oast except for a tiny bit of silver millennium.

"Do you know if you were around during the silver millennium?" Mercury asked.

"Me and yousuke are not from this system. We were only reborn here. I cannot remember exactly what happened that we would be reborn here." One tear rolled down her cheek, "Yousuke wasn't always like this. He was different. He just wanted us to be happy, to be together. I don't know who got to him, but that is the person we must fight after this is over with."

"There's going to be someone else we have to fight?" Sailor Moon whined.

"How else would Yousuke be turned against me? He wants to get to Yuri to keep me away. The person who did this must be afraid that Yousuke will somehow remember and start fighting against whoever is doing this."

Uranus stepped a little closer to Alecto, "That's a lot to assume considering you know nothing and aren't even with Yuri right now."

"I have no choice but to assume. Yousuke does not reveal things. I'm in the dark right now. I'm trying to save myself from the man I once loved."

"Haruka, Alecto stop." Pluto said, "We need Alecto's information. She knows more than all of us. Besides we are not sure how much longer she can keep projecting herself."

-------------------------------------------------

Yousuke walked over to Yuri.

_Just a little while longer and Sailor Alecto will never bother me nor you again_, he said stroking her face. _She is the cause of all of my problems, but you, Yuri, will be the one that helps me achieve my ultimate goal._

"Yousuke."

He turned around, "Sailor Alecto, how nice of you to show up."

"Why keep doing this? Don't you remember what we had together all those years ago? If you turn Yuri evil and have her block me for the rest of time, how will the two of us ever be together again?"

"Look at yourself Alecto. Nothing but a projection of your former self."

"I'd be able to talk and touch you if you hadn't interfered with me joining Yuri. Yousuke please stop. I don't want to fight against you. Who did this to you? Wake up from this."

_Silly girl. Do you actually think he remembers you the way you remember him_, someone asked Alecto. She looked all around the room trying to find who had asked her such a question.

_Yousuke works for me now. You'll never get him back. You should have awakened earlier. Now it's too late Sailor Alecto. The Yousuke you knew is gone forever. Much like your human self will be once Yousuke is done. You'll be stuck in the form you are right now. Hope you like being an astro-projection._

---------------------------------------------------

"Where did she go?" Venus asked wondering where Alecto could have gone.

"Don't know. We can't do anything until Yuri appears. We might as well go home and rest. We're in for it when Yuri awakes." Neptune said barely making eye contact with anyone.

The nine de-henshined, took one last look at each other and the building. They'd have to fight another friend and they weren't sure how they would manage.

Usagi headed back to Yuri's house and picked up her bag in the front yard. She started her walk home wondering and hoping her friend would be okay.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dreams Can Be Powerful Things

From last time: _ You'll never get him back. You should have awakened earlier. Now it's too late Sailor Alecto. The Yousuke you knew is gone forever. Much like your human self will be once Yousuke is done. You'll be stuck in the form you are right now. Hope you like being an astro-projection._

Alecto stood there in utter shock. How and why would some other person telling her such horrid things? None of it made sense. Unless there was someone who had made Yousuke this and was determined not to have her or Yousuke regain their full memories. She was now determined more than ever to make sure she accomplished her goals.

How she wished Yuri wasn't so darn stubborn about the situation. She would try one more time to try and join with Yuri, even if it meant she would have to fight the senshi to convince Yousuke that she knew things that could help him. She knew now that she not only had to get Yousuke back, but to find out who this other person was.

She appeared in front of Yousuke, "I've come to a conclusion."

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked.

"I'll join up with you. It will be better for me and her. So please talk to her and tell her this."

"What made you change your mind?"

She looked down at the floor, "Our past. I know we don't remember everything but I want to remember. It will be the only way we can truly be together again."

"It will hurt a little when you get turned. I know you have only been good and to have such a taint on you will be hard."

_No way will you turn me. I'm a lot stronger than you think_, she thought to herself, "As long as I can be with you again it will not matter."

Yuri walked into the room and saw he was talking to her, "What does she want?"

"My dear she wants to join up. You will be complete after this."

Alecto walked over, "Close your eyes just for a second."

Yuri did as she had been told. Alecto knew this might be the biggest mistake of her life, but it was worth the risk. Yuri opened her eyes and looked at herself to see if anything had changed. She felt a little different.

"I know it has to be a little weird at the moment, but you should slowly regain some memories of the past." he looked down looking a little disappointed, "There will be no way to regain all of the memories even though that would be the best thing in the world."

"I'm still a little tired from everything, so I'll go get some more sleep."

He nodded as she walked out of the room. She went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. There was a light blanket at the foot of the bed and she pulled it up over her shoulders and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Yuri wakes up and notices that she is henshined. She walks down a grand staircase that is in a huge lobby of a building. She walks outside and a cool breeze hits her face. She knew this place, but from where?

"Yuri!"

She turned around and Yousuke came running up to her. He looked worried about something.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Problems are slowly rising on the other planets. Someone is taking over each of the planets and I think this one is next. We have to go somewhere safe. At this point it doesn't matter where we go. Our parents know of this danger and want us to leave so that we can at least carry on and hopefully rebuild this system."

She walked over to a small bench and sat down trying to think of who could be causing such destruction. She would not let her planet be taken so easily. If her planet fell the system would be lost, not to mention every single person living there.

"Yousuke we need to take a stand and try and stop this person." she took his hand, "We can't run. If we do we will forever be running. Please let us just stay here. It wouldn't be fair for just us to survive."

He sat down next to her, "You know we're the future of this system, our way of life will be lost. Not to mention we will loose each other."

"I will not leave. I can fight and if I have to with you."

"You don't mean that." she looked away from him, "Yuri we've always fought together and done almost everything together since we were small. Don't let this tear us apart."

"Isn't this sweet?" a voice asked, "I get to kill both the prince and princess at the exact same time. how nice of the two of you to be together this one last time. Now you get to die together."

He got up and stood in front of her, "Yuri get out of here. This is the person who has destroyed the rest of the system. He will not stop until he gets rid of us."

The guy took his sword out and held it at his side. Yousuke then pulled out his and lowered it to his side, "Please leave before you get seriously hurt. I just need to hold him off then I promise I will catch up with you."

She went running back into the building and up the stairs. She knew of something that could possibly seal the guy away and she would need to do something that was forbidden. She quietly walked into her parents' room and pressed a button to open a hidden passage way. At the end of the passage way, on the pedestal in front of the wall, lay a sword and a crystal. She took the sword in hand to test how heavy it was. It was surprisingly light. On the wall was a sealing spell that was only to be used in desperate times and only as a last resort. She put the sword back into it's holder and put th belt on that held the sword. Yuri took the crystal in hand and recited a few words, "Lnocdym uv fydan, ed ec desa vun oui du pa icat eh drec ruin uv haat. Bmayca keja sa dra cdnahkrd haatat du ramb sa net drec funmt uv ed'c drnayd. Dra bnehla yht E ycg vun ouin ramb. Fa yna bnabynat du myo tufh uin mejac vun dra cyga uv cyjehk uin funmt." (just a side note about what language this is in..it's in Al Bhed [one of the languages of Spira from Final Fantasy X-2] and there are several online translators that will translate this for you)

The crystal shown brightly and took it's place in the center of her gem on her bow in the front of the senshi fuku. A pair of wings slowly unfolded themselves from her back and her tiara changed to the mark of her royal family line (which is a blue star with a "white" center). She ran back out of the passageway and out of her parent's room and back towards the stairs.

Yousuke had been hit so hard from the previous blast that he couldn't get up from where he had landed. The guy slowly lifted his sword and went to deliver the final blow when Yuri quickly pulled out her sword and stopped it from hitting Yousuke. She had to struggle to get the guy to distance himself from the two of them. Yousuke knew where she had gotten the sword from and why she looked different. How he wished she hadn't chose to get those objects.

"Yuri why?" he asked quietly.

She struggled with the guy to try and push him back just a little. Yuri had only trained very briefly on how to fight with a sword. She pushed harder against the sword and finally managed to make the guy loose his balance.

"I had no choice. The two of us are the final line of defense for this system. We need to fight for those who have been lost."

"But if we are lost there is no hope for rebuilding."

She turned around and knelt down by him, "Look at you. You're seriously hurt and need medical help. I'll do fine."

"To use the sealing spell properly two people must offer their lives for it to work."

"I know that, but the sealing can still work with one person."

The guy regained his footing and laughed to himself, "You think the two of you can seal me?" the two looked of them looked in the direction he was. "I've never heard something so ridiculous in my life. You can seal me but I will be back one day and I will take my revenge on both of you."

Yuri looked back at Yousuke not knowing if it would be worth it to lay down her life. He brought his hand up to her face and gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and whispered, "It doesn't matter what he says. We need to do this for the sake of sparing this planet."

"I know." she stood up offering her hand to him. It hurt to stand for Yousuke, but he had to perform this duty.

Yuri took the sword handle in both hands and lifted it up above her head then slowly lowered it straight out in front of her, "Yc dra bnehlacc uv Ymaldu," [As the princess of Alecto]

"Yht yc dra bnehla uv Vaoa [And as the prince of Feye]," Yousuke said placing his hand over hers.

Then together, "Knayd caymehk cfunt fa uvvan uin mejac du caym drec ajem yfyo. Fa ycg vun bayla du lusa du drec funmt yvdan fa ryja tabyndat. Mad ajanouha ghuf dryd fa tet drec vun draen cyga. Fa ycg dryd fa pa napunh uha tyo, dukadran, fedruid ryjehk du ghuf uv dra runnepma drehkc dryd ryja rybbahat rana. [Great sealing sword we offer our lives to seal this evil away. We ask for peace to come to this world after we have departed. Let everyone know that we did this for their sake. We ask that we be reborn one day, together, without having to know of the horrible things that have happened here.]"

A beam of light shot out of sword and right through the gut of enemy. He let out a moan of pain, "I'll be back to take revenge on you two."

As the light disappeared Yuri felt a tremendous amount of pain. She fell to her knees, "E's cunno sus yht tyt, pid ed fyc fundr ed. [I'm sorry mom and dad, but it was worth it]"

Yousuke fell face first into the floor and moved his left hand closer to her, "That it was. We will meet again and I will be waiting for that day."

She couldn't hold herself up any longer and fell forward. Slowly moving her head to look at him, "Me too."

The two clasped hands and both closed their eyes. Her parents came running into the room but it was too late for the prince and princess. They had performed the one thing that both somehow knew that would be the way their lives ended. However thier only wish would be their key to spending another lifetime together.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yuri woke up in a cold sweat and looked around to try and figure out where she was. That dream didn't really feel like one. It felt too real to just be some dream. She walked back into the bathroom and changed back into her outfit that she had had on earlier. She took the tiara off, but kept the earrings and necklace on. She then walked over to a dresser, picked up a hair brush, and started to brush her hair.

"Yuri, do you not like the dress?" Yousuke asked walking in.

"It's not that. It's a real nice dress and I love it, but I think that by wearing that dress caused the dream I just had." she turned around and smiled, "I was going to go and see what those silly sailor senshi are doing and that dress would give me away. I could probably get one or two of them alone and I could get rid of them for you."

"Always thinking of such good plans. Just if all of the senshi show up get out of there. You will get to show them up very soon. Just I need to make sure that you stay on my side and not go and join up with them again."

"I would never do that. It's better to fight along side of you than them."

She walked out of the room and into the main part of his apartment. She looked around a little before heading towards the door. She carefully put her shoes on and walked down the stairs. Yuri was very curious to test out her powers on fighting the senshi.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Usagi came home and went straight up to her room. She closed th e door behind herself and set Yuri's bag down in front of the closet. She sat down on her bed and Luna jumped up onto the table.

"Usagi-chan what's wrong?"

"Yuri-chan is almost in the exact same predicament as Ami-chan was. She just awakens as a senshi and now she's fighting on the other side. We don't even know that many things about her and now what are we going to do?"

"There is nothing we can do unless Yuri asks for help."

Usagi looked down very disappointed, but Luna was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yuri decided that she would go after Usagi first since she would be the easiest to break, or she thought. She went to a pay phone and dialed Usagi's cell number. This was going to be a dirty trick but she was determined to show Yousuke her liance.

Usagi picked up her cell, "Hello?"

"Usagi..." Yuri said faking she was out of breath, "...I got away.....from Yousuke. I...need some help...."

"I'll be there as fast as I can. Where are you right now?"

"The pay phone...about four blocks from....your house."

"Just hang in there and I'm leaving right now." she quickly pocketed her cell, "Luna that was Yuri and she said she needed help. I'll try to get her back here."

"Usagi-chan be careful. You do not know if she is still an enemy or not."

"I'll be careful."

Usagi ran out of her house and down to the general area in which Yuri had told she'd be. Yuri had slouched against the glass of the phone booth. She smirked to herself knowing her plan.

When Usagi reached the intersection she looked around quickly and saw someone was in the phone booth. She ran over and opened the door, "Yuri, Yuri are you okay? Yuri?"

Yuri moaned lightly and slowly opened her eyes, "Usagi-chan."

"How did you get away? Come on let me help you up."

Yuri put her left arm around Usagi's neck and slowly stood up with help, "I'm fine. The fighting took a lot out of me."

"We can get you checked out by a doctor to make sure you didn't get hurt too badly."

A small smirk came across her face, "Usagi I'm fine."

"Huh? What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

She took her arm from around Usagi's neck and walked in front of her, "I'm perfectly fine, which is more than I can say for you."

Usagi blinked surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Alecto Dark Power! Make Up!"

Usagi stepped back looking at Alecto, "Yuri think about what you're doing. You don't want to fight me."

Alecto smiled and laughed to herself, "Why wouldn't I want to fight? You won't even henshin to prepare to fight me. It'll be easy to exterminate you since you are all alone."

She raised her arm to the side and the sword appeared in her hand, the same sword she once used to seal the evil away. Usagi reached into pocket for her cell phone and Alecto quickly struck it with the sword.

"Think I would let you use that? Such a stupid move."

A bright yellow attack came from Alecto's left, but she cut the attack in half, "You two are back."

"You didn't change one bit." Uranus said walking towards her.

"You know which side you are supposed to be on." Neptune added.

"None of you even know me." she responded turning a quarter turn to her left, "I'm not from this solar system. I'm from a different one, one none of you have ever been to."

"Alecto I told you to fight only one-on-one."

"Yousuke do not worry. They're push-overs."

"Retreat." he ordered standing right behind her, "You are to take orders."

She quickly turned around to face him, "I do not take orders from you. We are equals in this together."

"You're just someone from the system who was willing to join up with me instead of listening to that senshi. I never thought it would be so easy to make you believe that I still care for you. You're only job is get rid of the senshi and you didn't even follow what I told you."

The color slowly drained from her face, "You used me."

He walked up to her and kissed her, "Of course."

She pulled away from him and went to use the sword against him, but stopped her with his. She pushed all of her weight against the sword.

"I'm more trained in sword arts than you. You're just as weak as you were in the past." he stepped back then pushed all the way forward and knocked her to her feet. He pointed the sword right at her neck, "I never cared for you. You always held me back."

She ripped the necklace from her neck and took the earrings out and threw them at his feet, "I should have listened to her. You don't remember anything."

He moved the sword closer, "Yes I do, but I have a clearer vision on the events from our last day together. I should have left rather than have stayed with you."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks, "You don't....you can't mean this."

"Oh but I do. There's no sense in killing you right here. I want to see you suffer for not following orders."

"Youma....Taisan!"

That knocked Yousuke about twenty feet away. The point of the sword caught Alecto's upper left arm, but she didn't notice it. She sat up and covered her face with her hands.

Yousuke looked over, "E femm lusa pylg vun oui. Oui'na hud cyva yht druca cahcre femm byo vun cdabbehk eh. [I will come back for you. You're not safe and those senshi will pay for stepping in.]"

He disappeared and she continued to cry. Usagi walked over to her friend, "What did he say and what language was that in?"

Yuri dehenshined herself without thinking too much; gathered her thoughts, "It's a special language that was used in our home system. It's only to be used for certain things, but him and I used it for just normal talking when we didn't want anyone else to know what we were saying."

The three of them looked at each other wondering what to do now. They had Yuri back, but for how long and how would Yuri be able to deal with the betrayal of the man she once loved?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fate Can Be Changed

Usagi:_ The worst thing happened to Yuri. Betrayed by the one person whom she loved the most. She's back on our side, but we don't know for sure if we have her back all that way or not. It's hard to say at this point. We don't know how much emotional and mental damage has been done to her. Odds are she won't say anything to any of us. It's much too painful. I can't even see how Yousuke could do such a thing to her. Their past is still very much a mystery to us and will remain that way for a long while. But something tells me that it must have been bad since they were not reborn in their own system._

Usagi knelt down, "Yuri do you want to go home or what would you like to do?"

Yuri stopped crying for a minute and looked up just a little, "I don't care. I'm not safe anywhere I go so it doesn't matter where I go."

Haruka stepped forward, "You can't have this attitude or he'll win. Yes the situation looks bleak, but deal with it already. A senshi needs to remain strong even in the face of something like this."

Yuri looked up at Haruka with red eyes showing next to no emotion, "You mean take it like you would? You don't understand anything! You deal with this! I never asked to be reborn here!"

Michiru tugged lightly on Haruka's arm, as if to say enough. They didn't know where she should stay since she was obviously on the edge of a breakdown of some sort and anything could push her over. Thanks to Haruka's comments Yuri further closed herself in on herself, making everything harder to deal with. If Yuri were to go home, her parents would not know what to do and miss take it for something else. If she went to Usagi's house, it would only make her close up more. No place anywhere in all of Tokyo could make her feel better.

"Want to go home?" Usagi asked again quietly.

"I don't give a damn where I go! Cause no one knows or understands me. I'm a permanent outcast no matter where I go and this only furthers it. Yousuke is the only one who knows what I've been through and now he tells me he never truly loved me at any point. I was engaged to him in my past life and we were supposed to marry, but there was this person who refused to let our kingdom continue and he was smart. He went after me and Yousuke, who were the future of that system, rather than our parents." she began to cry once more, "I just wish I knew what changed Yousuke so much from then and now."

Usagi walked over to Haruka and Michiru, "What should we do? We can't leave her like this. She needs help. She needs to be told again what it means for her to be a senshi."

"Usagi, she knows what being a senshi means. Yuri would not be like this if she did not know." Michiru said calmly, "She needs time, time we may not have. Haruka may have been a little harsh but is right."

The three of them looked where Yuri had been and she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Usagi asked looking around.

"She ran. She doesn't want to be around any of us." Haruka answered with disgust.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri had just simply taken the train back to the town she lived in before her family had moved to Tokyo. Everyone there knew and accepted her for who she was. There was no explaining here. She walked from the train station to where her old house was. It had been only a few weeks since they had moved and she was still being stubborn about everything that had changed. She walked down the small alley that led to all of her former neighbor's houses as well as her own. As she reached the end she saw her old house and saw that no one had moved into it yet. She knew where she had hidden her extra key and never told her parents about it. No one wanted a house in this section of Tokyo unless they had either always lived in Tokyo or their job put them somewhere close by. 

The area wasn't bad because of crime or anything super bad, it was just someplace where if you had a choice you wouldn't live there. But this had been home for as long as she could remember living in Japan.

"I hate dad's company. They keep moving him around and it finally got too far away from home and we had to move. I hate them."

A small wind blew from the open door.

"If you had stayed with me you'd still be happy."

She slowly lifted her head up and looked straight forward with her eyes wide, "Yousuke. How did you know I was here?"

"I always know where you are." he slowly walked towards her, "You've always had it hard here. When we were together everything was perfect and I want it to be like that again."

Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of his words from earlier. She turned around, "You lie right to my face. You told me that you never loved me and now you're acting as if you do. You just want to use me to get back at the senshi and I won't do it. There is no way I will ever hurt them."

"Sweetie, you know I was just putting on a show."

"You leave me out of everything I know and do. You don't know what you think of me so just leave me out of this. I hate you for this. You've tainted my blood permeant and that is something that cannot be reversed. You don't do this to sailor senshi. You're just toying with my head making it seem like you're the better choice."

He takes a firm hold of her shoulders and pulls her close. He puts his left arm around her, "I am. I know you and I love you."

She looks up at him with cold eyes, "Bullshit. You're a liar."

He lightly strokes her face, "Such nice eyes. Don't you wonder what it was like between us? Wonder how much we did with each other?"

"No. Cause you are not the same. I hate the person you became. The man I loved would have protected me, " she scoffed, "all I see in front of me is a weak little boy."

He slapped her across her face so hard she fell to her knees, "You don't say things like that about me. I'm stronger than I was before! Can't you see that?!"

When she didn't answer he kicked her in the ribs hard, "Answer me!"

She slowly forces herself to sit up, "You're weaker! I hate you and I never want to see you again!"

He slaps her again, "You always did have a mouth. The past is the past and I am better now."

She grabbed her ribs and winced at the tremendous pain she was in, "Why did you do this? I was right you don't love me cause you wouldn't have done that. How can someone change so much in such a short period of time?"

"I got a reality check," he answered smirking, "Will you come with me again?"

"No." she answered very quietly, "I want to go with the man I used to love."

He shakes his head and held it as if he was in pain, "Yuri?"

She looked up at him knowing something was different, "Yousuke?"

He looked at her sitting on the floor, "What did I do to you? Lay down cause your ribs might be broken."

She shook her head, "I can't. If I move it hurts real bad. Please don't make me do that."

He gently loosened her grip on her ribs, "Then at least let me feel so that I know if the ribs are broken."

She tried to straighten herself as much as she could stand. He gently reached out and felt her sides, "Dear gosh two are broken. Sweetie I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do that to you, but something inside made me. Let me take you back to my place...."

She shook her head no, "I need to see a doctor. I know how to lie my way through things like this."

"I want to take you back to my place because your own healing ability will heal those broken ribs," he lowered his voice, "And to make up for what I have done."

Shr put her hand over her ribs again and took quick shallow breaths, "I'll be fine. You don't need to make up for anything. I just happy you came to your senses somewhat."

"This will not last. I could turn back at any moment and hurt you even more."

She looks away from him, "I won't fight against Yousuke. Yuri loves Yousuke and knows of the past. Yuri can't fight against Yousuke because of memories."

He looked at her strangely. She had begun to talk like she was a little kid again and there was no reason for it, really. Most kids quit talking like that by the time they're out of the second or third grade, so it is weird for a girl in high school to talk like that.

"Yuri are you alright? Why did you talk like that just now?"

"All of it is true. Whoever that guy was, I won't let him make me fight you. I can't do it. It hurts too bad. The dream...."

"The dream?"

"The dream made me remember everything that happened right before we were killed." slowly looking up at him, her eyes full of pain and regret, "I won't fight you."

He placed his hand on the side of her face, "You're going to though. Alecto will not let you get hurt. You have to fight. You are a sailor senshi. Please promise me that you will."

"Yuri!"

The two looked back by the door and saw Haruka and Michiru standing in the door. Yuri closed her eyes knowing that the only reason they had found her was because of her parents.

"Stand aside." Haruka ordered Yousuke.

"I'm not hurting her so just go away. We need some time to be alone. We have not seen each other in a very long time."

"You've hurt once and will hurt her again. We will not allow it this time." Michiru commented.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san go away. Go back to Usagi and the others. You didn't find me." she partially fell over and braced herself with her left arm while holding her ribs even tighter.

"Yna oui ugyo? [are you okay]" he asked whispering.

Half whimpering and half crying she answered, "Hu. Ed rindc 10 desac funca dryh pavuna. E zicd fyhd dra byeh du cdub. [No. It hurts 10 times worse than before. I just want the pain to stop]"

"I know. We're going to get away from them." he stood up, "You have my word I will not hurt her. She is injured and I can treat her. Trust me on this."

Yuri struggled to her feet, "He's right. I'll be fine. This _is _Yosuke, don't know who the other person is, but Yousuke will protect me."

"But he can turn back at any moment." Haruka warned, "He can't protect you from himself. He already hurt you and you need to be checked out and kept away from him. You were reborn here and as senshi we are to protect one another. He has turned and we will not have you turn on us."

"Afraid I might hurt your princess?!" she yelled. She took in a sharp breath, the pain slowly taking over.

"Haruka, leave them. You will not do anything if you keep yelling." Michiru says quietly briefly glancing at Yuri, "Let them be for a little while, she knows that if she needs help we are here to do so."

The two walk out and close the door. It was hard for them to leave knowing she was hurt and needed someone to look at her. But it is impossible to help someone who does not want help. The get into Haruka's car, not sure if Yousuke could be trusted with her alone. Haruka did a quick swing out of the front end of the car to turn it around and head back for Tokyo.

He gently reached out and touched her side, trying to be careful not to hurt her too much. She let out a small moan and he touched the injured area.

"I'm sorry I hurt you like this. Just I did this and I will treat you. If only I had the stuff that used to be on our home planet. I could give you something to get rid of that pain. This planet doesn't have anything to help you." He ran his hand down a little further, feeling her pull away slightly. He was furious at himself for hurting her in such a way. Her healing ability would need at least twenty-four hours to fully heal the injury. Twenty-four hours. He could not hold the evil in himself back that long. Maybe a couple more hours.

"Yuri you need to come with me to my place so that you can heal. The evil in me will not hurt you. He just wants you to do the dirty work for him. I will hold him back for as long as I can." he took his eyes away from her, "You might have to kill me in order to get rid of him peramently."

"I won't do it. I'd rather live evil than to be without you." As time passed her breathing was becoming more and more labored. She was growing tired just from breathing. She could not go to sleep for fear that her body would shut itself down from lack of oxygen. It hurt to take deep breaths and it was when she forced herself to switch to a lot of small breaths that she had began to grow tired. She eyelids began to feel like lead; her blinking was slowly becoming a daze. Something very dangerous for someone who had broken bones in such a crucial area of the body. Her head began to bob a tiny bit.

"Yuri, stay awake!" he yelled, "Do not fight me. I need to take you to my place."

"I'm fine." she said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

He stood up and picked her up gently. He positioned her on his back as to avoid moving her ribs as much as possible. She moaned and cried out in pain as he moved her. The bones had shifted and it sent pain everywhere.

"Oui femm pa veha. Zicd nacd. E femm tu so pacd du kad oui cusadrehk vun dryd byeh uhla fa kad ud os bmyla. [You will be fine. Just rest. I will do my best to get you something for that pain once we get to my place.]" he told her in a soft voice calming her mind.

She was asleep, but still able to talk to him through her mind. An ability that the people of her home system had. However she had never shared her thoughts with anyone like this except for him.

_Ouiciga, E's cunno. E'ja paah cu silr dnuipma._ [Yousuke, I'm sorry. I've been so much trouble.], she told him, her voice filled with exhaustion.

"Do not worry about it. This is my fault. Just hold on while I teleport."

His ability to teleport was very limited in the weaken state that the evil energy had left him in. If her condition was not so serious he would have just driven her back. But she was in too much pain and far too exhausted to last any trip. Broken bones would take so long to heal and he was not strong enough to keep the evil back.

He somehow managed to teleport both of them. He was tired himself, but she was more important. He gently sat her down on the bed. He slowly eased her down onto the pillow. She had drifted off to sleep. If she slept she would heal faster. He knew how to monitor her healing ability. Just lightly touching the area feeling if there was anything out of place. She wound still wince in pain in her sleep, but at least she stayed asleep.

So little could be done for her. Her body would need to take over the rest, leaving him helpless. He could feel the evil inside of him trying to take control once more. It couldn't win out right now. She needed to be completely healed before he would allow the evil to take over. Yuri held the key to removing the evil from him. He felt so guilty from letting that evil taint her blood. She had been pure and now her blood was forever tainted with evil. As hard as it had been to ensure they not do a thing together in their previous life, they had made sure she remained so. Not that he had done anything. It was more important she remain that way through everything.

Both had known they were meant to marry from a very young age. He was about six years older than she was and he never treated her badly because of the age difference. Her eyes would tell him everything. In her previous life her eyes had been a very deep blue, almost to the point where they would look black. In this life her eyes were a very bright, but dark blue. He had seen fear in her eyes when he first confronted her. So full of pain, regret, sadness. All emotions he never wanted to see in those eyes.

She started to move un-comfortably in her sleep and it alarmed him. Her body was not healed enough to be moving in such a way. He stroked the side of her face hoping it would ease her. She moved away from his touch. He had to wake her up.

"Yuri, wake up, hun." he said softly coaxing her out of her sleep.

She opened her eyes slowly, not remembering where she had been taken to. She started to struggle a little and that sent sharp pains down her sides.

"Please do not move. You still need to heal. Moving around will hurt you more so please lie still."

A few beads of sweat ran down the sides of her face. He takes out a small handkerchief and pats down her face, retaining his calm composure, "You're fine. Nothing will hurt you here. Just go back to sleep."

"I can't." she said barely able to make the words, the pain moving throughout her body.

"Is it the dreams again?"

She nodded and tried to say something but it failed to come out.

"Don't try to talk. You need to sleep in order to heal. Please just sleep a little while longer. You are only in pain now cause the healing is fusing the bones back together. If you move you can undo that." he sets the handkerchief down and moves her hair back with his hand, "I'll be right here. No need to worry. That evil will not come out for as long as you are here. Just sleep."

She adjusted her head in the pillow and went back to sleep. He had forgotten how to make the one medicine capable of speeding up the healing ability. Her pain would be eased if he could just remember how to make the medicine. He had made it several times for her, after fights when she had been seriously injured. The evil was regaining it's hold on his mind and he wouldn't allow it to take over and do something to her.

He closed his eyes and transported himself into his own mind where the evil stood.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled.

"I know your most inner thoughts. Wanting her to be close. You fight against me when I can ensure she'll forever be by your side."

"You're the one responsible for tainting her pure blood. You should not have done that to her. Even Alecto is tainted. You forced Alecto and Yuri to be separate for a time and that hurts both of them. They don't have a choice but to be together and you forced them to be separate."

"Why are you so mad at me now?" the guys asked trying to hold back the fact he was having fun toying with his head, "She remembers you. She loves you just as much. If I hadn't made her awaken you wouldn't have her sleeping in your bed. She scent just all of the blankets and pillows."

"Stop it!" he yelled. He could not think of her in such a way. Yes he loved her, but he had to protect and not take advantage on where she was at the moment. She was in pain, needing to sleep so her body could work without her being in pain from the shifting bone. Pain from what this guy had done. Until she had healed, she was in very real danger from this guy.

He stepped out of his mind and opened his eyes to find her still sleeping. She was resting much easier now. Yuri would be sore for a few days after the ribs had healed, since the soft tissue was the last concern of the healing ability and the fact that the bone had actually been moved would make anyone sore. Her breathing had almost returned to normal which was a very good sign. He gently pulled the covers from under her and carefully pulled the blankets up to her shoulders to ensure she would not get cold.

How could she still see him the same way after what he had done? She had never thought bad of him. No matter how evil he was, she still loved him, knowing that the real Yousuke was still inside the mean shell. He sat down at the foot of the bed, putting his face into his hands, wondering how everything had took such a wrong turn.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be

(Completed: May 27,2004)

Yousuke would never be able to live with himself after what he had done to her. She lay in his bed, in an induced sleep from her healing ability. He knew her mind was completely calm, despite having gone through everything she had. The evil within him was going to consume him at any moment and he was putting up mental barriers to ensure that for as long as Yuri needed to heal he would be around. He was losing a fight within himself and knew if Yuri did not do something quickly she would have no choice but to destroy him to stop the evil. He knew of her hidden power, her ultimate form would grant her. The trick was he needed to find that crystal and the sword, without the evil side wanting to use that power.

She slowly opened her eyes, not making a sound, "Yousuke, none of this was your fault."

He raised his head and looked over his shoulder, "You still need sleep, my dear."

She sat up, still in a small degree of pain, and leaned up against the headboard, "I'm fine. Just sore. I've received worse injuries before."

"But not at the hands of me..." he said interrupting then trailing off.

"It wasn't you you injured me like that. You are not fully aware of what you do. I cannot hold you accountable for that. Even our own people would not hold you against what you did, so why must you blame yourself?"

"Our people have no say over us in this system." he said abruptly standing up. He still felt bitter the last few memories he had, "We sacrificed ourselves for them. And we get reborn in a place far from them. As far as they know, we're still dead along with the future of the system." An evil laughter broke in, "If the people had been willing to fight, we would not had to have made that drastic decision."

"You agreed with me to complete the sealing spell! I could have done it on my own!" she then tighten her grip on her ribs, her breathing began to labor once again, and she felt like she was going to pass out from the pain.

"That was the easy way out. If you had died in a battle, it would have been more honorable. You were the heir to the throne, you knew about up holding the honor of your family, of your planet." He looked over at her and his eyes had changed. The evil inside was directly in him due to the hatred of what transpired on the last day of their former lives and the feelings he had on that day was the very thing letting the evil stay alive in him.

"Yousuke, what's wrong with you?! You did the same thing as I did! You can't stand there and tell me these things when you are just as guilty!" she yelled not paying attention to her injury. All she had to do was look in his eyes and she found her answer to why his attitude had changed so suddenly, "I want to leave."

"What kind of man would I be to let you leave in your injured state?" he asked toying with her.

She got up from the bed, still holding onto her ribs, "I will fight my way out if I have to."

"I'd love to see you try. Those ribs of yours still need a good twelve hours more to heal. Even in your senshi form you would be paralyzed by pain. Just stay here and I can make the pain go away. Just say you'll join me once more and I will heal you instantly." he said extending his hand out. One of the missions he had been given was to make sure Alecto was turned evil at all cost. Only she could use her family's crystal, and only her and Yousuke could use the sealing sword. The sword that could forever lock the evil away. As a prince and princess to ensure the spell would last, their lives had to be exchanged, but as king and queen, only their shear will would be needed to ensure the spell lasted. And if one or both were turned evil, their power would increase ten fold. The evil one knew all of this. The spell was still basically intact even after the prince and princess had been dead for some time. However once the prince was reborn, and regained his memories, the evil took advantage of the hatred and regret the prince had from that day.

She slowly stood help, removed her arm from around her ribs and stood there facing him. There was a huge amount of pain, but she wanted, and needed, to show him she would be no push over even in her weakened state.

"Such a gutsy little thing. You stand there without fear. You will not leave unless I wish you to do so."

"Alecto Star Power! Make UP!"

After her henshin she slowly opened her eyes, which showed very little emotion. In her senshi state, there was still some degree of pain, but not nearly as much as in her civilian form. Her duty as a sailor senshi was calling out to her and she had no choice but to answer it.

"You will only further injure yourself should you choose to fight me like this. I do not want to hurt you, as you can tell I am serious from the last injury I gave you. You think I make your man weak. I have made him stronger beyond your own imagining. You always wanted him to be strong."

"You corrupted him. You play on his feelings of regret from that day. Why? You could just come and attack us on your own, why use him?"

He walked up to her and took her chin in his hand and leaned down so he was but an inch from her soft lips, "I can get to you much easier." His voice barely above a whisper, "I can threaten to use him and you will do anything to ensure he does not get hurt. Granted I would never do anything so serious because I have come to enjoy his body. My darling you are the weak one. Your heart is dying of love for him and you try to pull away from me, since it may be me talking, but it is his touch and warmth you feel. Something you always enjoyed."

She pulled her chin away from his hand. She hated he was right about how she responded to him. But since she had been rejected by almost everyone she had ever met in her life, having Yousuke back was a welcome change. He knew her in ways everyone failed to see. She knew that Yousuke felt bad for what she had done on that day so long ago; if he had been able to protect her, have been a better fighter, just have been a tiny bit stronger, maybe she would not have chosen to use the crystal and sealing sword. She had told him it was never his fault that she had chosen to do that.

"I know it is not Yousuke who touches me. I can feel the difference in the warmth. You're evil and I can feel that strongly. You take advantage of him every chance you get." she knew she would repeat herself. Maybe then the creature in her love would feel he had to prove her wrong, "You're a coward. Face me in your own body and then tell me all of these things. You're hiding in the body of another, using that body as a shield."

A cold smirk came across his mouth slowly, "My dear I have been around for years and know when I am trying to be lured out in the open. I will stay in this body since I do not have one of my own. You two destroyed my body on that day."

She looked him in the eye, "I'd do it all again in an instant. Giving my life was a small price to pay to seal you away. I'll do it again in this time. Except you will stay sealed away this time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka ran her hand through her hair, and let out a frustrated sigh, "We shouldn't have left her with him. I swear that man should not be trusted with her. Just because he's himself now doesn't mean the threat is gone."

"Haruka, they love each other. Eventually the problem will solve itself or they will figure out a way to. We are so used to protecting our princess, but Yuri is her own princess and is quite capable of protecting herself. She knows we will offer help if she needs it. That should be enough to put you at ease." Michiru glanced over at Haruka with her eyes showing the light from outside, "We are not responsible for her."

She brought her hands to the ten-two position on the steering wheel and just looked at her hands, "She does not know what she is in for. That is what worries me. Our own princess wants her protected, but how are we to explain this?"

"The exact way it happened. She will understand. It is quite confusing to regain all of your memories of your former life and to realize the person you love is now fighting against you convinced that you are on the wrong side. Let us go tell her the news. You are far too worried which will make it so that you cannot sleep."

Haruka smiled to herself, putting the car into gear, "You might want to keep your voice down when talking about things like that. Not everyone is accepting of how we live."

Michiru looked out her window, "I never even suggested such a thing. You're the one who needs to keep her mind clean."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It shouldn't have taken them this long to find her. Someone come with me and help me find Yuri." Usagi said heading towards the door.

"Usagi, there is no point. The two of them have found her. They never fail at anything that is given to them." Setsuna stated.

"It never takes them this long. Maybe Yuri's hurt and they need help. I have to help them. Please just let me go." Usagi pleaded. It was almost heart-breaking to watch her worry over her new friend. Usagi's light was always radiating from her. She always thought about others before herself. If a friend was in danger, she couldn't just sit there and wait around hoping the friend would come back. She needed to be out there helping.

"We cannot have you hurt. It is better to stay here where it is safe. Yuri can take care of herself." Makoto said walking over by Usagi, "She's a senshi like us. She knows how to protect herself and how to watch out for danger."

Usagi ran up the stairs and put her hand on the doorknob, "I'm going to go look for her. All of you may be able to just wait around, but I can't."

With that said she flung the door open and went running out of Crown. Makoto followed a few steps and stood there for a minute after Usagi left. They all looked at each other wondering how everything have come to this so soon. Everyone's own senshi was crying out to help another senshi, but if one does not want help what else is there to do?

"Usagi is far too good natured sometimes." Rei said breaking the tension filled silence.

"Usagi-chan," Ami paused before continuing, "is doing what she feels is right. She wishes to do this. Haukra-san and Michiru-san will not fail her, all of know that, but Usagi-chan just needs to see for herself that Yuri-chan is okay. She will come back in a little while."

"What if she doesn't?" Minako asked not lifting her head from looking at her cell phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There is something this evil does not know how to do in Yousuke's body. Use his mind to talk to mine_, she thought to herself. It was risky since there was a chance the evil knew when Yousuke used that link with her. The mind link was useful in battle since no spoken words needed to be exchanged.

_Yousuke, why did this evil regain control of you? He exists only because you hold those feelings in your heart. Please hear me when I say that day so many years ago was not your fault_, she told him with much sorrow filling her voice. She was trying to reach out to his heart. The one part of him that could never go evil; the part of him that was hers and hers alone.

_Please tell me you hear this. The darkness has not reached your heart. You are still good._

_How can you tell me all of this after everything that has happened_, he asked with no emotion in his voice. He hated himself for allowing the darkness to fill him. He had allowed the darkness to harm her. Something he could never forgive himself for. She was still pure. Even with the taint on her soul, she was still every bit pure as she was before. _Yuri, you are asking me to let go of something I can no longer do. If I could let go of the feelings I have I would have a long time ago._

The evil was being pushed back once more. When Yousuke revealed the feelings in his heart, the evil was forced to retreat back into the small space in Yousuke's mind. A space the existed only because of the strong hatred felt in that portion of his mind. The evil knew that if Yuri succeeded in getting her crystal once again, he would be destroyed.

"Yousuke please just let go of those feelings." she said pleading. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She just wanted her life back and to be with him. The taint would be on both of them for all time, but it didn't matter now. It would never matter.

Yousuke blinked and once again there was life in his eyes, "Yuri. You will never know what it is like to have such an evil in you. He wants permeant control of me. He wants my power. He wants everything I have. If he had his own body, I would most certainly be dead."

She shook her head at his words. Tears rolled down her face, stinging her cool skin. He let out a sigh and looked at her. She was full of sorrow over the path he had taken. Her mind wondering if she had driven him to take that path, wondering if she had been stronger and had found him earlier would he had chosen the same path as he had taken. He wiped the tears from her face, his eyes softening as he wanted to comfort her, "Please do not cry like this. This was destiny my love. You did nothing to make me take this path; it was me and me alone who chose this. Don't _ever_ blame yourself for this."

"But...." she barely got out before the tears started once again, "I should have been stronger. That dream shows me everything that happened on that day. If I had stayed with you a moment longer, I would not have gotten the crystal and sword." She placed her hand on the sword that had taken it's place on her waist. She may not have her crystal, but she knew it was near.

"You wanted to help me and nothing else." he said taking her into his arms. He needed to hold her, both of them needed to be close to each other. "I would have done the same thing had our positions been reversed. We were meant to do all of that. Yes we are far from our families, and yes they all believe we are still dead. One day we may go back and take our rightful places, but that is if our home world still exists."

She buried her face against his chest. She tugged at the small portion of his cape she got her hands to hold on to and tried to move closer to him. "Do not say such things." she said, her words muffled.

He stroked her hair, "It is something that could have happened. We were the only children our parents had. We needed to take our place, but our destiny had other ideas." He rested his chin on the top of her head, "I want this evil gone. Once you find your crystal, heal me. Even if you have to kill me doing so, do it. Do not think about it. Your duty must come first in this case. You know that one day we will somehow be together."

Shr buried her face more, "I do not wish to wait another lifetime to be with you once more. I was without you for too long in this life. The last time we were together you had always been together and then this life," she broke off taking a deep breath, "everything was so hard. Everything went wrong. I just want to look like everyone else and fit in. It is not so much to ask for."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi knew from one tiny conversation where Yuri had used to live and knew she was probably going to head there. However, something told Usagi that Yuri was back in Tokyo. She couldn't put her finger on it. She had never been the senshi to sense things, that was Rei and Michiru's department. She knew Yuri's cell phone number was ready to call to make sure she was perfectly alright.

She pulled her face from him and glanced over at her cell phone on the night stand. She put her arms around his waist and didn't want to let go.

"Yuri it could be your parents calling. I took you so suddenly." he said, tightening his hold on her.

"I don't care. They are not my real parents." Then it hit her. The cell phone would have rung to the special ring she had set aside for both her parents, not some ring she had never heard before. She walked away from him and got her cell. She looked at him after seeing the number, "It's Usagi-chan. She does not know I am safe. I do not wish to talk to her."

She threw the cell phone onto the bed and looked away. He walks over and gets the cell phone, "They want to help you. You have to let them. You cannot fight on your own. You never were meant to do so."

She shook her head, her dark blue hair falling around her shoulders, covering her face, "I will not fight against the one person I love. I cannot live without you anymore. I will choose my own death before I will fight you once more."

He grabbed both of her shoulders and made her look at him in the eye, "You would not be fighting me. It is the evil inside of me. Do not confuse the two of us."

She lowered her eyelids, her lashes hiding her eyes, "If I kill him, I'm doing the same to you. I cannot."

He picked up the cell phone and dialed Usagi's cell number. Her eyes began to swell with tears. She couldn't bear the thought of what he was doing. He was going to ask for the senshi to help destroy him. Yuri knew what he was going to ask and she refused to listen to it. She walked out into his apartment and out onto the balcony, still henshined. She wanted nothing to do with what he was going to ask them to do. The evil would not simply be removed from him. The evil would fight for the body, caring very little if any about the mind.

He waited, hearing the phone ring. Usagi would freak when it was Yousuke's voice on the other end and not Yuri's.

"Hello." Usagi said, a slight nervous tone very present in her voice.

"Tsukino-san, Yuri no longer wants to be involved with what I intend to ask you." Yousuke said very calmly.

Usagi's eyes widened, "Why isn't Yuri-chan on the phone? This is her cell phone."

"Tsukino-san, nothing is wrong with Yuri." he put his thumb and index finger up to the bridge of his nose and lightly pressed against it, "We are in a situation we'd rather not be in and Yuri cannot fulfill what I am asking of her, or at least will not tell me her honest answer. Tsukino-san, I need and the other senshi to destroy me if a battle ensues. The evil inside of me cannot be allowed to continue to exist in a world that has not known such destructive power. If the evil inside of me does not allow me to regain control in a fight, please promise me you will kill me. Yuri will not be able to do such a thing. She will view it as killing me personally and that is not the case. Please as the princess and future ruler of this system promise me you will destroy me if the enemy starts on the same path he used to rid us from our home system some years ago."

Usagi was in shock. Just shock and nothing else. Her mind was blank, not knowing which emotions should be used. She stayed quiet, allowing the information to somewhat process in her mind.

"Tsukino-san, are you still there?" Yousuke asked. He knew it was a lot to ask of someone, but only Usagi could do such a thing since her power was almost equal to Yuri's.

"I cannot take your life. Yuri-chan would never forgive me for such a thing. Is there some other way?"

He sighed heavily, "There is none. I ask you to do only in the event Yuri cannot. The evil is spreading more and more and I am unable to keep it inside much longer. When you fight what you think is me is actually an evil me and Yuri sealed away using our lives. The seal was broken to some extent, and...." he trailed off.

"I understand." Usagi said softly, "I will do what you ask of me. It will not be easy, but I will fulfill what you ask."

"Thank you." he said then terminating the call. He walked out looking around his apartment for her. The curtains swayed lightly in the wind, much the same way the wind played with Yuri's hair.

"How can you ask her to do that?" Yuri asked barely above a whisper, not facing him.

"You will not do it. Who else I am supposed to go to? Tsukino-san is a princess who has a crystal of almost equal strength to your own. She is powerful enough to rid me of the evil, even if it means my life."

She turned around to face him. Her cheeks red, which showed clear traces of her tears. There was a tiny bit of red mixed in with her blue eyes. The wind had tossed her hair around, creating a mess of her long hair. She was ruined on the inside. So many emotions all at once. She managed to make herself feel numb to her own emotions; no pain, no regret, nothing. She felt nothing.

"I am capable of taking your life with my own hands. The senshi of this system do not have to do such a thing. We are of the same system and I will carry out the duty."

She walked back into the apartment her left shoulder bumping into his body. She was hurting, but had such off her emotions to avoid feeling such a thing. He couldn't bear to see her like that.

"Yuri do not do this, not now." He wanted it to sound more like a favor, a simple gesture, instead it came out as a plea to her. A plea to someone who refused to deal with everything that had happened in the past few days. He walks back into the apartment noticing she had fell to the floor, crying. The physical pain was unbearable and now she had the emotional pain as well. He knelt down next to her and helped her up into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to do the sealing. I let you feel so much guilt and because of that the evil is inside of you. I should have been strong enough to do the sealing on my own. At least then our system would have had a future, even if it was only with one ruler."

He picked her up in his arms and held her for a moment. He gently laid her down on the couch, her head on his left leg. Her breathing was once more labored and knew she had made her own injury worse. He moved the hair from her face, "Yuri, I would have chosen my own death had you done the sealing on your own. It was us or it would not have worked. _We_ chose the path we needed to take."

"There is evil in you now. Our blood is tainted and we cannot remove it no matter how much time passes. Maybe I should have listened to you when you said we should escape, then we wouldn't have all of these problems."

"Do not beat yourself up over things that have already happened. Maybe we were meant to come here and accomplish something. Only time will tell us." he brought his left hand down to hers and held it for a moment, "Do not endanger anyone else over the battle that will eventually take place. We can do this on our own. You know my weaknesses and take advantage of them."

She tightened her grip on his hand, "I hate thinking about this. I want to see my real parents again. They always loved me and this world has done nothing but bring me sorrow and regret. When all of this is over I want to go home."


	10. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9: Where does destiny lie?

(Finished: February 12, 2005)

She tightened her grip on his hand, "I hate thinking about this. I want to see my real parents again. They always loved me and this world has done nothing but bring me sorrow and regret. When all of this is over I want to go home."

He glanced at her, his eyes showing what he knew of the fate of their system, "Home is probably does not exist anymore. That is why our parents wanted us to leave when they did. Your planet may still be there, but most, if not all, of the other planets are so far damaged and gone that there is little hope of rebuilding. I do not know, but odds are what we knew of our planets is gone. Our parents have probably been dead for years. I do not even know, or remember, what year it was when that all happened or how much time has passed there since we died."

As much as she hurt, she sat up fully, looked at his eyes. She moved her body carefully, before throwing her arms around his neck and just hugging him, wanting to comfort him, and herself for that matter. A few tears ran down his flushed face, and she buried her face into his neck. He moved her, just slightly, so that she was sitting on his left leg, and put his arms around her. All of this pain steaming from the evil that now shared his body, shared his thoughts, desires, losses, triumphs. They would always be alone now. Unless by some miracle their system, somehow, life was still going on, as normal, until the day the prince and princess returned.

"Please do not cry anymore." he said as a quiet whisper against her ear, "I have seen you cry far too much in the past couple of days. Your eyes should never have such sorrow in them."

"I can't take things anymore. Everything is so messed up. I just want to go where both of us _belong_, where we're supposed to be. There's nothing here for us." she said through her sobs.

He brushed his chin on the top of her head, and let out a deep sigh, "I know, but we can make it so that there is something here for us. Your memories have come back so fast that it is hard to deal with all of them at once. I would not have wished this on you, not now. You have so much that you must handle already and now your past has all of a sudden come back." He felt her tighten her grip around his waist. He lightly smiled to himself, knowing she was searching for comfort from him.

"Yuri, perhaps you should return home this evening. Your injuries should be fine as long as you are careful. However I would avoid going to the doctor at all cost. He will notice your internal injuries and if he finds out how fast you heal, no doubt that will give a clue on who you really are." She went to object, but he stopped her, "If you should get the headache, do not be afraid to tell me. I know how to take care of you better than that doctor can. There is very little he can do for you now."

She took her eyes from him. The secret that she was from a different planet would need to remain a secret for as long as she stayed on it. She probably would never tell her parents, if she did indeed leave, where she had gone. She was still terribly sore and wanted nothing but to sleep; away from everyone else, away from their eyes, away from their gossip, away to a place where no one cared what she looked like. She slowly got up, careful not to move her mid-section. She de-henshined from her senshi form, which had blocked almost all of the pain, she collapsed to the floor, holding herself up with one hand. She forced herself to get back up on her feet and walk out on her own power.

"You are in too much pain. Why is it that you feel you must push yourself in front of me? I can help you. You might have moved something." he said calmly, watching her.

"Your evil side will win, if I show I am hurt." she answered, using the chair as a momentary support. She took a deep breath in, and winced at the amount of pain, "I will not allow him to now I am still hurt. I will go home on my own. If you tell those senshi where I am I will not be happy with you."

He walks over and picks her up, furious at himself. The guilt of her being in so much pain by something he could have stopped. Even a simple thing as being carried hurt her. Rather than taking her into the room she had been in before, he carried her into his regular bedroom, and set her down. She went to sit up, and he gently made her lay back down.

"I want to go home." she said, anger slowly creeping to the surface.

"You need rest. Your mother and father would not know what to do with you. You'd be in the hospital and no doubt the doctors would run tests to see why you are healing so quickly." he slowly brought the blankets up, just to her shoulders, "Please stay here until that pain goes away. You are a quick healer, I promise I will not keep you longer than needed."

She closed her eyes and started to drift of to sleep, "I don't not like it when you do this."

-

Something awoke her in the middle of the night. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She was laying on her right side, yet there was only a small amount of soreness. He was laying next to her, on top of the blankets, fast asleep with his arm around her waist. There was not a doubt in her mind that he had just fallen asleep, and sometime during that sleep he had placed his arm around her. She carefully got up from the bed making sure he had not woken up. Walking to the bathroom was a harder task than it seemed. The pain might have dulled to soreness, but the organs had not been healed yet. Leaning against the bathroom sink, she carefully inspected each of her ribs and felt no difference. A huge sigh of relief came out.

She went back to the bedroom and put a light blanket over him. She had to leave a note before leaving the apartment. As she headed for the door she found his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil.

Yousuke,

Sorry to all of a sudden leave on you, but I must return home. My parents will worry and I cannot allow such a thing. My health condition has not helped their worry and I will do nothing to further such a thing. I know I said I would like to have my real parents back, but for right now these are the only people who are my family. My injuries are not as serious as they were when I went to sleep so I felt I needed to go home. It is better that I try to see my duty away from you. I will carry out my duty of killing you, but only if that is the last thing that can be done. Please know in your heart that you have done nothing to cause me any pain, even the injury I received. That was not you and our people would never hold it against you, nor would I. I do know that I am not fully healed, but I am well enough to go back to my family. Keep fighting the evil. I do not want to have to fulfill that duty some day soon. Our live are intertwined for all time and would not wish for anything else. Know that I will forever care and love you no matter what fate may have in store for us.

Yuri

She folded it in half and left it on the desk for him to find. She slipped into her shoes and carefully unlocked and opened the door. He would defiantly notice, the door was unlocked the following morning, but she had to leave. She feared for her safety. Even though he knew where she lived at least then she would be on her turf and not his.

It was still nightfall and walking back to her house would be dangerous, as Japan does not have a lot of street lights except in downtown Tokyo. Living on the outskirts of Tokyo had it advantages and disadvantages and right now walking all alone in the almost total darkness was one of them. She took the small roads where she could to ensure that no one would see her. She began to get a migraine in addition to her still very sore sides. After she had gotten her memories back she was sure the headaches would stop all together, but no such luck. She sat down against a wall that served as a fence to someone's yard. So close to home to have this happen to her now. As much as her head hurt, her thoughts were filled with the days events. No day, in all her life, had been as painful as this one. Physical pain was nothing compared to the amount of emotional pain she had gone through. A cold wind blew down the alleyway blowing up dust into the air. She coughed softly trying not to get any more dust into her lungs.

__

Why is it that I'm always alone when I need someone the most, she asked herself trying to stand up. As soon as she got up to her feet she began the walk towards her house. She passed the familiar vending machine her parents often got drinks from and how she wished she could buy something to drink. Home was only a block or so away now and she could see that the lights were still on. She watched as someone walked towards her and instantly she froze fearing the evil in Yousuke had woken up and tracked her down.

"Yuri!" her father's voice filled the air and brought tears to her eyes. He hugged her tightly, then pushed the hair away from her face. A few tears streamed down her face as she buried her face in his chest.

"Yuri, what are you doing out here so late at night and alone? You're not hurt are you? Tell me where you have been." he demanded bringing only more tears to her eyes.

"I'm alright, dad." she said softly her voice partially muffled against his chest. She looked up at him, "I started to get a migraine and I forgot my medication so I had to come home and I did not wish to wake her parent's up."

"You could have called one of us." he said still stroking the hair from her face. He gently picked her up and carried her back to the house. She allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms knowing she was safe at home at last.

He carried her into the house and straight to her room. Her mother had already gone to sleep from worrying and just plain exhaustion from work. He gently set her on the bed and pulled a light blanket over her. He quietly walked out of the room and was about to close the door.

"Dad?" she asked very sleepily.

"What is it?" he asked stepping back into her room.

"I'm sorry I made you and mom worry. I should have called. I had my cell on me."

"You do not worry about that now. You need your medication or are you okay?"

She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket up more, "Just need some sleep."

-

Yousuke awoke early the following morning. He looked around and could not find Yuri anywhere. He fought with the evil for a moment, knowing that there was a good chance Yuri was going to get hurt or kidnapped again if the evil regained control. Somehow Yousuke managed to keep him back. At least now both of them knew who it was who took over Yousuke's body and had an idea of what they were up against. It would prove to be a much harder fight this time around, since neither one of them had any of their allies in this system. He changed into a pair of dark wash blue jeans, and a plain black t-shirt.

He stepped out of his room and began to look around the apartment to see if Yuri had gone out into one of the other rooms. No matter which one he looked in, he could not find her. He found the note on the desk and read it. It was painful to read it, knowing she had gone just to ensure her safety. He threw the note away, mad at everything that had happened. He felt the evil inside of him trying to regain control. It was coming on far too strong. The evil one laughed as he pushed Yousuke from his own mind. He pulled the note out from the trash, "So little princess you think you can just run home and be safe? Such a humorous action on your part."

-

Yuri pushed the blanket off as she sat up in her bed. She rubbed her ribs a little, still feeling sore. She felt so guilty for leaving him alone. She changed out of her clothes and into a pair of flare legged jeans and a tank top, with a light baggy shirt over it. She rubbed her neck as she left her room to head outside for some fresh air. As she passed the kitchen, Yuri did not see either one of her parents. Their bedroom door had been shut and it was odd for them not to be home after an incident with her. She knew she was going to get into major trouble if she did not start going back to school soon. Just being in and out of the hospital and getting injured at Yousuke's hand, was not adding up to her being able to go to school. Luckily the high school would be understanding of her situation, concerning the hospital and her chronic condition.

Yuri slipped her shoes on and stepped outside. Chibi started to bark loudly, seeing Yuri walking towards her. Yuri smiled knowing her dog worried when she did not come out to play.

"Chibi-chan, you can't be so loud." she said scratching Chibi behind the ear. "Mom and dad won't be happy, nor will any of the neighbors."

Yuri looked around noticing both of her parents' cars were still parked outside. She was more than positive that her parents were not sleeping. There was no sound coming from anywhere, not even the birds. She ran back inside and grabbed her cell phone and henshin item. She had no choice but to go looking for her parents. She e-mailed Usagi using her cell phone, letting her know what was going on. Yuri ran back outside and saw that Chibi was barking at something.

"My gosh are you slow."

"Yousuke." she said quietly. She knew what had happened.

"Not exactly, but whatever. Never thought you would wake up." he said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Where are my parents Yousuke? Where did you take them?"

He placed his finger thoughtfully on his chin, "Gee I don't remember. It was several hours ago I do recall. I wouldn't know where they went in that time. I do recall your mother not being too happy about leaving you all alone. She's a fighter. Can see where you got all of it from."

"What did you do to them? Where are they?" she demanded. There were not going to be any games this time. It had been bad enough her father had already gotten involved than to have her mother involved. At least if she got into a fight she was as healed as she was going to get. She took Chibi into the house and locked her in the house. It was going to be the only place safe for her only friend. He followed her to the door, just as she shut and locked the door.

"Where are they?" she repeated keeping her back to the door and her eyes on him.

He stepped closer to her, easily towering over her, "I don't need to tell you. Just join me and I will release all of the people I took while you were sleeping."

"I will not do anything you ask until I see with my own eyes that my parents are alright. You have no right to involve them when they have no clue who I really am."

He snapped his fingers and her parents laid on the ground in front of her. She ran up to them, checking for any major injuries.

"Yuri I would not hurt them. I want to keep you happy."

She didn't even raise her eyes at him, "I don't believe you. What happened to them? Both of them are out cold."

"Get up. Both are fine. They are fine now come with me."

Reluctantly she stood up and started to walk towards him. Little did he know that when she had regained her memories of all of her training that _he_ had taught her. On more than one occasion he revealed where his weak points were. She still had her henshin wand in her hand, away from his sight. All she had to do was get him down for a moment. One small moment was all she needed to turn everything against him and let her gain the upper hand. She extended her hand out to him and waited for him to take it.

__

Just flip him onto his back. That's all you need to do. Two seconds and you can henshin and see how he likes the tables being turned on him, she thought to herself taking his hand into hers.

Yuri was sure to keep her face blank making sure he couldn't somehow pick up on what she was planning to do. She tightened her grip on his hand, then with one sure motion flipped him over onto his back. Yousuke's back smacked into the gravel of her driveway and it left him stunned that she had managed to do such a thing.

She leapt back from him, enough so that she was out of his reach, and revealed where she had been holding her henshin pen, "Show you don't know everything. Alecto Power! Make Up!"

Yousuke got to his feet and stared Alecto down, "Not bad, Yuri, not bad. Although that would be how you would do things. I taught you how to do just about everything you know. You are far weaker than you think you are. Standing here in front of me henshined doesn't mean a thing."

She clenched her fingers tight together and slowly circled him, not wanting to get a bad surprise, "You talk yet I am standing not even half a meter from you. Why do you continue to prey on Yousuke? Is it fun?"

"Actually it is to some extent. I know I cannot be hurt if I reside in this body." he smirked, brushing his pants off. "I told both of you I would make you pay one day. The dumb little prince and princess thought you could seal me."

Alecto took another step or so away from him. She had faint memories of other senshi helping her when she got in a jam, senshi from her own system. The senshi from this system were willing to help, but Alecto wanted her comrades that knew what she had gone through, the problems their system went through. She had to seal the evil again and if it meant her life once more so be it. Any senshi from her system would willingly sacrifice their life if it meant the others would be spared. That was seen as part of their duty. A duty that the prince and princess always took seriously when in a dire battle and made each senshi take that vow.

Her mind was filled with all of her former duties and memories. Things she would rather not remember at the moment. He began to walk towards her and gently took her hand into his, "Join me and I will leave you two to live your own lives. That I swear. You are just confused because you know all of your past, princess."

Alecto tugged her hand away, "Those are lies. Every last thing you just said is a lie. You take everything away from us and now you offer it back? You're just trying to trick me into doing this again. I won't be stupid. You took everything away from me and Yousuke."

"But I want to make things easier for you princess."

"Get away from her!"

Both Alecto and the evil looked at the small group of sailor senshi standing a small distance away. Alecto ran over by them, taking advantage of being in numbers.

"Little sailor senshi from this solar system. You are interfering with something you do want to be in. This is between me, Yuri, and Yousuke and therefore concerns none of you. Leave now and I will overlook that you even showed up."

He kept his eyes focused on Alecto the entire time and she stepped behind her new friends. She just wanted to go home, see her mom and dad, her own senshi again. Being on this planet was too much to bare anymore.

"You are hurting her can't you see that?" Sailor Venus asked.

""We stand by her beca..." Sailor Moon started.

"Sailor Alecto is meant to fight on her own. Her own senshi stuck by her only because it was duty. Not because they wished to protect her. If she needed help her own senshi would be along side her right now. This life is punishment for treating her own senshi so badly in the last life." Yousuke responded, watching Alecto turn her head away from his words.

"You're wrong. I'm here because I willingly sacrificed my own life to save my system!" Alecto said stepping back forward. "Not everyone would willingly do that. I don't even know why I did it anymore. You took over Yousuke and now you use him against me to get me to do what you want me to do. We sealed you long ago, but there was no point if you are here still blowing this in my face."

The senshi stepped back from her and just stared. They had not heard what had happened to her in her past life. None of them had expected this. It was cruel in every sense to even speak of something like that. They all glanced at each other trying to think of what it had to be like for Yuri to fight like that, but then again the guy could be lying and just doing this to just mess with her mind and nothing more. Not one of them could think of why any senshi would not want to fight for their future ruler. Alecto was alone without anything of her home world. It had to suck.

The question now was what were they going to do to help her? In truth they had no business, no right, to judge Yousuke or Yuri to the laws of this system. Just they could not let her fight alone like this. It was easy to be picked apart by youmas and get defeated, something none of the senshi wanted to really find out by first hand knowledge. No way could Yuri have been cruel in her former life. She wasn't that kind of person.

Alecto looked up at Yousuke, "I can seal you again. It is supposed to be done by two people, but I am more than capable of sealing you away on my own just like I was going to all those years back."

She held her hand out staring at Yousuke, "Knayd caymehk cfunt Great sealing sword come forth!" A broadsword, nearly a meter in length appeared in her hands. Ribbons around the hilt that wrapped around her gloved hand, "I will do this again, I swear on it. Every last thing you destroyed I swear I will seal you away again. Let Yousuke go or I will recite the words once more."

The senshi stared at the blade. Self-sacrifice for the greater good was something senshi knew they may have one day do, but watching Alecto with the blade it was sad. She was an honor bound princess. If her life must end to bring peace, that is what she did. Each one of them had respect for her in doing something like that. However this wasn't her home planet and her parents on this earth, would mourn her lost. They could never know the true reason why their daughter died. Too big of a chance that the secrets of the sailor senshi would leak out.

"Try it princess." he taunted, wanting to see if she indeed was willing to sacrifice her life once more. "You kill me and seal me, Yousuke goes with me. Can you seal away your love into the endless darkness?"

"If that what it means to keep you forever in the darkness you deserve to live in, so be it. At least then I know you cannot hurt him anymore." Alecto replied, staring down at an evil she didn't want to live anymore. Just one thing the evil did not know. She had no clue where the crystal was. Without the crystal, she might be able to seal him for a matter of months if she was lucky. The crystal and the sword had to be used or there was really no point. The crystal is what held the true power. But she had little faith in the power of the crystal her family had. Obviously it hadn't worked or they wouldn't be in this mess. Both had asked for a peaceful life without knowing of the evil. So much for that.

Sailor Moon touched Alecto's shoulder, "Don't do this. If we work together we can defeat him and you do not need to sacrifice yourself again."

"This is of none of your concern Serenity." Alecto snapped back. "This is my choice. I do not answer to anyone in this system. Yousuke and I made this mess and now we are going to clean it up so you do not have to fight this."


End file.
